<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cry- Baby reylo by Pbabes_143</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249450">Cry- Baby reylo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143'>Pbabes_143</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cry-Baby (1990), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pbabes_143/pseuds/Pbabes_143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry Baby rewritten because I needed something better than TROS and while it's not exactly like the movie it's close. Ish. Bad at summaries but mostly cus I don't want to ruin the surprise! A Cry Baby, Star Wars mashed together. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cry Baby, meet Reyna.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last day of school, class of 52. Graduating at the very top of her class is  Valedictorian Reyna Elizabeth Kenobi.</p><p>Unfortunately it's also polio shot day. Reyna had been waiting in line all day with Armitage’s arm around her. </p><p>She doesn't really like him (honestly she hates him) but it's expected of her, since she is the prettiest “square” girl in school and he's the leader of the Wiffles. (The ‘most popular’ square boys, so aptly named because they all sport the stupid wiffle haircut. Idiots.) She tolerates him.</p><p>“Image is everything” her grandmother constantly tells her. It's helped teach Reyna quite a bit. </p><p>Though not what her grandmother had intended her to learn.</p><p>Her grandmother expects the best for (from) her. Reyna doesn't have the heart to tell her she can't stand Armitage. </p><p>Not that her grandmother would care how she feels about him, her grandmother doesn't know that Reyna knows about the deal she made with his father, about how her grandmother paid off the orphanage Reyna was in to expedite the adoption process. </p><p>Something that's only helping Reyna in the long run.</p><p>Fortunately, she only has to pretend for her grandmother for a little bit longer. </p><p>Not that it's going to matter much after tonight. So she'll keep up the image for now.</p><p>Though that's the least of the secrets she has from her grandmother. However she knows all of her grandmother's secrets.</p><p>Reyna knows everyone's secrets. </p><p>A lot of glass houses are about to be shattered. </p><p>Reyna can't wait, but she will, she's been waiting for ten years for this. She can wait a little longer.</p><p>Good thing Reyna has her ducks in a row, it's finally time and she's going to ruin her grandmother. </p><p>Armitage is almost done getting his shot when the student patrol brings HIM in. She's not supposed to like him, let alone even know who he is, but his grandmother does good business. Plus she can keep a secret.</p><p>Reyna takes her seat when Armitage steps down and Reyna watches as HE totally dismisses that hussy Bazine. Again. As she tries to push herself up against him and he dodges her making her stumble. Reyna barely holds in her laugh. Reyna would probably feel sorry for her if she wasn't such a pathetic scheming skeezy slut.</p><p>Then HE’S sitting next to her.</p><p>She tries to keep her eyes forward but every time she sneaks a peak he's staring at her. She doesn't even feel the shot she's so lost in his eyes. She bites her bottom lip as she looks away, but she keeps getting pulled back like a magnet. </p><p>She's always had a hard time keeping her eyes off him though, ever since she met him almost ten years ago, though he doesn't know her face he does know her. </p><p>Just the other her.</p><p>She really shouldn't especially knowing that  Armitage is watching but she just can't help herself from staring at him.</p><p>How could she not with his long black wavy locks that she knows are as soft as they look slicked back with that one messy curl that always won't stay out of his handsome face and his strong jaw. With his plump pouty lips that are parted as he licks them drawing her eyes to the movement. She blushes as she thinks about what his lips would feel like on her, anywhere on her.</p><p>Before she can look away again her eyes connect to his dark chocolate colored soulful orbs that are so expressive. Looking into his eyes she notices they look hungry, and there's one tear trailing from his left eye, and damn it all if she doesn't swoon like a love sick school girl right there.</p><p>His name is Ben Solo but he goes by Cry Baby.</p><p>And she has loved him from afar since she was a little girl.</p><p>Once he's got his shot the student patrol drag him away but he continues to stare with hunger and longing and the lonely tear trailing down to his jaw. Reyna is breathless and practically hypnotized as she walks away from the doctors. </p><p>Then the bell rings.</p><p>*</p><p>He can't stop thinking about her. She was so beautiful and innocent but there was something dark about her he couldn't place. He feels like he's known her his entire life but knows he's never seen her face. He knows he would have remembered her..</p><p>Her chestnut hair in a conservative ponytail with bangs that fell into her eyes. Her beautiful big almond shaped hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle with the gold flecks in them and glow with an inner light of innocence and secrets. </p><p>Her juicy pouty pink lips with teeth dents in them from when she bit her lip, making him wonder if they'd hold the dents of his teeth if he got to bite them one day. </p><p>Her cute button nose dotted with adorable freckles. But under all that beautiful innocence there was something dark he just can't figure out. </p><p>All set within her iridescently tanned, heart shaped face and skin that shimmered with a natural gold hue that made him think of a pixie. He's never seen a more beautiful, perfect, woman in his life. </p><p>He's never had a type before but she's it.</p><p>He's burning for her and he doesn't even know her name. He's never felt like this. The second their eyes locked he felt drawn to her in a way he had never felt before. Bound to her. A pull to know everything about her, to be with her everyday.</p><p>But he's dreaming, she's a square and there's no way she'd want him, he doesn't exactly have a good reputation… Honestly it's been his goal to have the worst reputation.</p><p>Once he's released from the student patrol (school police) he meets up with his gang by his car. There's his pregnant sister Phasma, his best friend Poe, Poe’s girl Jess (aka Hatchet Face), and Rose.</p><p>He turns on the radio and when he turns around, there she is watching him. He wants to go talk to her but doesn't want to cause trouble for her and she probably wants nothing to do with him anyways but she's still looking at him. He needs to distract himself before he does something stupid. He lights a match with his teeth, watches her bite that damn lip he wants to bite again and puts the match out in his mouth. </p><p>And nearly choked on it because then..</p><p>Then she started walking towards him.</p><p>*</p><p>Taking a fortifying breath I walk over to him. I know I look square but that's basically a costume, hardly anyone knows I'm the Scavenger. (Two people.) I spend every night stealing cars, breaking them down and rebuilding engines repurposing the stolen car's parts. I'm a one woman chop shop.</p><p>Recently, I finished a motorcycle Cry Baby that his  grandmother had said was a gift for him. I hope he likes it. I worked really hard on it for him. I wish I could tell him.</p><p>His eyes haven't left mine my entire walk over and I smile really big, “Hi!” Inwardly I cringed, I'm so much cooler than that. “Well, aren't you a pretty little square…” He remarks in that sinfully deep voice of his I've always loved, it sends a shock up my spine as he slowly circles me, ‘oh that's right I'm square right now’. “Only on the outside.” I smile something vicious making him smirk, then his gang laughs at my remark, though not with me. </p><p>He gives them a dirty look for me but before he can say anything Armitage is suddenly there wrapping his arms around me in such a possessive way I shudder. </p><p>Cry Baby doesn't fail to notice. He can see the true loathing hatred in her beautiful eyes and suddenly he sees she's much darker than he first thought. It's even sexier than he could've dreamed.</p><p> “These hoodlums bothering you honey?” Honey? Ew. My eyes practically pop out of their sockets with how hard I roll them though they're immediately back on Cry Baby and he's smiling at me with such an intense look I shudder in pleasure this time, it makes me blush but I don't look away. “My name is not honey Armitage and No, actually I was bothering them.” </p><p>Armitage completely ignores me which isn't a surprise since I'm just a trophy for him. “Reyna is my girl Cry Baby, so back off!” Ben rips off his sunglasses that'd been perched on the end of his regal nose and peels his eyes from mine to snarl at Armitage, “You coulda fooled me square!” Peeling Armitage's arm from my shoulder in disgust I sigh, “Fooled me too. I didn't know we were together! You and my grandmother are making plans without me again I see?!” </p><p>He looks shocked that I'd know but only for a moment. “You know your grandmother only wants what's best for you.” I sigh “Yes I know, I just don't know why she thinks that's you…” It's a lie I do know why but I love it when  Armitage's face turns the same color as his hair. “I won't tolerate you speaking to me that way when you're my wife!” I gag “Ew, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit... You can't honestly believe I'd ever marry you!” Cry Baby's gang laughs and Armitage looks like he's ready to scream but I ignore him and turn back to Cry Baby smiling.</p><p>Then of course my grandmother pulls up. “Reyna Elizabeth Kenobi! Get in this car this instant!” Ugh! Bitch! Soon Rey, real soon! Deep breaths Rey…</p><p>Phasma growls, "Don't go all flip out mama!" Hatchet Face smiles, licking her knife, "Yeah. Sometimes shook up old ladies get cut!" My grandmother looks horrified and I try so hard to hide my smile from her and Armitage, but I'm pretty sure my shoulders are shaking with the restrained laughter.</p><p>Armitage looks smug as he opens the door for me, but I'm not letting that stand, I turn back to Cry Baby who'd been watching me closely, so I cocked my hip inviting him to look then returned his smirk. “It was nice talking to you! I hope I'll see you around again soon!” I smile real big for Cry Baby because I know I'll be seeing him again tonight, then smirk at Armitage's stricken face. The weasel faced, constipated ass.</p><p>He climbs in first (real gentleman that one) and as I'm getting in the car Cry Baby steps up to shut the door for me (he's a real gentleman even though he's a drape, I know he's been raised to treat women right) then leans on the door so my grandmother can't speed off without running him over, she would but not in public like this so I'm not too worried, and he says “It was real nice talking to you too Reyna. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon.” Now that she's said it he hopes it's true, he's certainly going to try and see her as often as he can. </p><p>Then he smirks as he stands and he hands me his sunglasses. “Please, call me Rey.” I blush and bite my lip as I put on his sunglasses then I push them down to wink at him as he steps back. “Thank you!” I holler as my grandmother speeds away, she smacks my arm with her old bony hand but I don't care, I keep looking back at him.</p><p>I can't wait for tonight.</p><p>*</p><p>Watching her drive away wearing my sunglasses as she shyly looked back at me, I can't stand it, we're not done yet. “Let’s go!” The gang cheers and piles into the car. </p><p>The radios blasting as we sing along, then Phas turns the radio down. “You like that square don't you bro?” Nearly blushing I don't respond but Hatchet Face does, “She's a square! Cry Baby don't dig no squares!” </p><p>Phas just smiles, “No she's a Scrape! Part Square part Drape. Did anyone else see her holding in her laughter when you threatened to cut her grandma? I think she's pretty.” Now I am blushing, so Phas pokes my cheek while I try to dodge her hand. Poe laughs, then bounces Hatchet Face in his lap. "Cry Baby and Reyna sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Everyone laughs, "Shut up Poe!"</p><p>Rose who's been drinking asks “Think Cry Baby has blue balls for the chick?” Yes he does but he's not gonna tell them that as they all laugh at her question. “Cry Baby, want some hooch?” I push Rose back “I don't drink and drive!” Then I floor it seeing her car two cars ahead.</p><p>*</p><p>I've been listening to my grandmother and Armitage try and convince me I'm better than to be hanging around with those “juvenile delinquents”  (If they only knew) Armitage even tried to take Cry Baby's sunglasses from me. I nearly broke his wrist. I've lifted engines for nearly ten years and he's no match for me, but he thinks he's a man. Cry Baby is a real man, I've seen his muscles. Swoon and drool! </p><p>Not that muscles make a man. But I've had wet dreams about his bare chest, how safe I'd feel in his arms, how his shoulders would block out the light as he held himself above me, unfortunately my inexperienced fumbling always left me frustrated. My panties are getting wet just thinking about him, I need to focus on something else. “But Drapes are people too!” I try to argue but it's useless, neither care, in fact both laugh haughtily.</p><p>Then suddenly there's a car horn from behind as someone taps our car's bumper, and the haughty air in the car disappears immediately.</p><p>I turn and smile because I see Cry Baby pulling up beside us. Of course grandmother's throwing a fit “This isn't funny!” and Armitage is trying to threaten him like he's actually scary, “You're a dead man Solo!” but all I want is to jump over into his car. </p><p>He and his gang are singing to me! I grab the windshield seriously considering jumping over to him as I get up on my knees, I can't stop smiling! “Ohh why I love that girl.” I push myself higher sitting on the top of the seat and sway to the music as I listen to him sing to me. I barely hold myself back but I can't lose focus now, I'm so close and there's still stuff I need to get so I give Cry Baby a little wave as he continues to croon. </p><p>Our eyes lock and I see the moment he can tell I want him too. He blushes and his smile is radiant. I smile back with ‘YES’ screaming from my eyes… </p><p>I wish he knew it was me who braided his hair then put him in a head lock the other day.</p><p>Then there's panicking around me, “You can move up now!” I just giggle, “CAR!!” Then he blows me a kiss and speeds around us narrowly missing the other car. </p><p>My panties are soaked now.</p><p>*</p><p>“Did you see that! I thought she was gonna jump into the car!” Rose exclaims. “Told you! Scrape!” Phas laughs. “She might have if that other car wasn't coming!” Poe throws in, even Jess concedes, “Okay maybe she's not THAT square..” I can't wipe the smile off my face, she wants me too! Her eyes screamed it at me, and I can tell she wants me for me, not for any benefit she might gain, just me. I don't know how I know but I know. “Alright gang, let's get home.” </p><p>A short while later we pulled up to Turkey Point. We make our rounds saying 'hey' to anyone important. </p><p>Unfortunately not quick enough because Bazine runs up to me in a very small bikini. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“Look Cry Baby! You scorch me man!” Showing me the inside of her thigh caressing above where CB is white on her sunburned skin. </p><p>I cringe. Disgusting. I hope she peels.</p><p>I've never cared much for her pathetic attempts to bed me but after meeting Reyna it's really pissing me off. I don't spare her a second glance, she wasn't even worth the first. </p><p>“Later Bazine.” I start walking away but she quickly moves into my path effectively blocking my escape. She pouts trying to look innocent. “But Cry Baby, I need a date for tonight's Jukebox Jamboree!” Nope. Like she couldn't sleep her way to a date. </p><p>I rub the back of my neck in frustration, I'm so sick of her shit. I'd never hit a woman but damn she's testing me on that.<br/>
“I'm solo Baz.” She's not giving up, she never does. She pulls on her bikini straps bending over trying to look enticing, “Wanna see these gun boats? I give CryBaby! I give bare second on the first date!” </p><p>Damn what a Whore! I snarl in disgust at her and she hunches in on herself trying to look contrite but it's fake, she's fake. “Enough Bazine! I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole! I will never date you! I will never even shake your hand! Get it through your head, there will never be anything between you and me! Use your mentality to cool down!" I start to walk away and hear my gang back me up and drive it in. </p><p>First Rose “Yeah Bazine, your bosoms ain't nothin'!” then Jess “Careful bozo ya might catch a cold!” And of course Phas “My brother wouldn't piss on you to put you out if you were on fire! He likes his women bad Bazine, not cheap and easy.” </p><p>I smile and wrap my arm around her, “Thanks sis!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scavenger revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>Finn’s looking around grandma Padme’s shop. “How much for this muffler?” She throws a dart hitting Queen Elizabeth II in the eye. “For you Finn, $15.” Finn's eyes go wide, “Come on Padme! $10! This thing's hotter than a pistol!” She stands, “You wanna do business with me or would you rather shop at Sears! Now give me the bread and keep your trap shut!” Then another dart goes flying by Finn’s head, then he shakes it laughing. “You're a hard woman Padme.” He hands her the $15 and she stuffs it in her bra. “I'll see you in hell Finn. Hard to tell I'm an actual Queen huh?” Finn laughs, “Nah, only a Queen could be as hard as you are!” Then she smiles and laughs, “Flattery will get you everywhere, but not with me. Now go on get outta here!” </p>
<p>Outside someone yells “Gramma we're home!” First out of the door is Finn, then Padme with a shotgun, shooting at a gopher. “Damn gophers tearing up my yard! Well what're you kids waiting for? Turkey Point is open for business!” We all cheer and run inside the house slapping the "Harley Davidson" sign above the doorway in tradition. </p>
<p>“Today's a big day! I got some surprises for you kids! Call it graduation presents!” Padme smiles. “Now Phas, this surprise is for the youngin in your oven.”</p>
<p> She pulls a hanging skull and down comes a bassinet for Phasma’s baby. Everyone gasps. “Ain't that cute Phas!” The wood is painted bone white and made to look like a skeleton, it's got zebra print for the bedding and the mobile is made out of hanging gears with fuzzy dice. Phas smiles as she turns and hugs Padme.  “Oh, gramma I'm so happy I wish I was having triplets!” Padme laughs then she turns to Cry Baby wrapping her arm around him. </p>
<p>“Now Cry Baby. I know you've had to be the man of this family since you were a young boy but you're the pride and joy of this God forsaken family and I want you to go out there tonight and sing, I want you to sing your heart out… I hope this helps inspire you all.” Then she goes to the wall and twists a dice, the wall spins and there in the middle of the floor is the most beautiful Harley Cry Baby has ever seen! </p>
<p>Everyone gasps in shocked awe, “Oh that's a beauty!” Rose praises. “I wish you were my grandma Padme!” Poe pouts good naturedly. “You're letting me borrow that after I have my baby bro!” Phas tells me as I walk up to it and caress it like a long lost lover. It even has ‘Cry Baby’ painted on the side of the tank in red, looks like it was done by hand but it's flawless. “Thank you grandma! We're gonna sing some cool music for you tonight!” Padme laughs.</p>
<p>“Well I only asked the Scavenger to put it together for ya so thank them next time you see them. They gave me a really good deal.  Didn't cost me much at all, lucky the Scavenger has a soft spot for us. Now it's a trick start! Custom paint and parts made just for you!  Almost all new parts, 'course anything used is in perfect working order. Unfortunately that also means if it ever needs any maintenance you'll have to go to the Scavenger for it but I think they'll show you how to keep it in good condition. Maybe even show you how they modified it to trick start in case that ever gives you problems but that's doubtful seeing as it's the Scavenger’s work. Now look, see that? Twist that there, now, start it.”</p>
<p>The engine purrs to life, and it's the best feeling. I rev it a few times thinking of Reyna on the back. I know she'd like the vibrations with her arms wrapped tight around me. I want to ride over to her place and pick her up right now.</p>
<p>“Grandma! You've made me the happiest juvenile delinquent in Baltimore!” I cut the engine because I really want her to hear this next part. “Guess what else grandma!? I met a girl!”</p>
<p>She smiles “You did? What's her name?” I puff up my chest as I stand “It's Reyna, Reyna Kenobi! She's a square but I think she's really cool.” </p>
<p>Grandma's smile gets even bigger then she howls while jumping up and down, clapping her hands and throwing her head back! “WHAT?! Oh ahahahaha! Perfect!”</p>
<p>“Grandma?” To say I'm confused is an understatement. She's acting crazier than usual. By the looks on everyone else's face this isn't the reaction anyone expected. Though Finn is looking a little panicked.</p>
<p>Finn quickly cuts in “Padme! Don't you dare! Please!” </p>
<p>Padme scowls and sighs, “How do you feel about her Cry Baby?” </p>
<p>I fidgeted a bit straightening out my jacket and clearing my throat, uncomfortable at being put on the spot like this in front of everyone, who's looking at me like I just grew another head. I run my hand through my hair and sigh, “I think I'm in love. I've never felt like this about anyone before. Ever. I can't explain it but I feel- I know, she's the one grandma. She's it for me. I barely talked to her but I feel as if I've known her my whole life. I know it sounds crazy, it is crazy but I want her. No, I need her... ” Insanity aside, it felt really good to get it out in the open. I know it makes no sense but I can't deny what's in my heart.</p>
<p>Padme looked smug when she looked to Finn who grumbled, “Well shit. Can't stand in the way of that. But I'll throw you under the bus if this backfires! I am not going to get on her bad side! Ever! I like my teeth where they are!” Padme laughs, “Oh hush it'll be fine!”</p>
<p>Then Padme throws her hands up! “Finally! Oh! I hated keeping this from you, all of you, but that girl's no square! She uses her family name and dresses like them but she's as drape as they come boy! Could lift an entire engine since she was eleven! Always has at least 2 blades on her at all times. Always! Who you think put that bike together for ya?” </p>
<p>I look at my Harley again really quick, “You said the Scavenger did…” Padme throws her hands up like ‘TaDa!’ </p>
<p>“Exactly! She steals the cars, brings them here and breaks them down all while her grandmother sleeps. Hell if it wasn't for her we'd barely make ends meet! I mean we would've managed but she's made it so we're more comfortable and she helped me put in all them secret compartments.” Padme proudly tells them.</p>
<p>Phas gets it first,”That's what she meant when she said she was only square on the outside!”</p>
<p>Padme points at Phasma, “That's right! She is only square on the outside and only until her 18th birthday coming up in a few days! Then she'll be free of her grandmother and be who she truly is!”</p>
<p>I look back at my new Harley again. It's a beast, all black and chrome, looks like it'd fall over for a smaller man. “She built that? Did she know it was for me?”</p>
<p>Grandma sighs “Yeah, that's why it's a trick start, so no one can steal it from ya. I didn't ask for that. Also it's been modified to your size, just look at it, Phas could but someone smaller like me could never ride it! I was actually the one who was supposed to adopt her, but her grandmother paid off the orphanage to get her. So she's been coming to me since her parents were killed and I did my best to raise her right. She's not like the rest of them, really she's not like anyone but I meant that money doesn't matter to her like it does them. One of a kind that girl is! She loves working on cars, working with her hands. She's also a big fan of y'alls music. Hell some of the best lines I've givin' y'all for your music came from her. She's always singing along with y'all when ya practice.” </p>
<p>Reyna, is the scavenger? I've been best friends with the Scavenger for years, and talked to them about things I've never talked to anyone about. She helped me get through my parents murder, said she was gonna help me get justice on the people responsible. I always thought maybe they were a girl but Reyna Kenobi? No wonder I know in my bones she wants me for me. </p>
<p> “Why didn't you ever tell us?” I almost whine thinking of all that lost time. Why wouldn't she want me to know?</p>
<p>“Well, a few reasons. First she made me promise, what, ten years ago now. Before you and her had ever met. She can't let her grandmother find out. There's a lot riding on her keeping that from her, too much actually so we all had to be careful… That's why she dresses square, she knows they get away with a lot more. She asked me to keep her identity as the Scavenger a secret because she needed to keep it one and was afraid if more people knew word would get out and that woulda been bad for everyone but I know she hated keeping it from you Cry Baby.. The only reason Finn knows is cus she needed help and after she beat down some men harassing him for being black, she offered to protect him if he'd keep her secret and hide things at his place.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn laughs, “Yeah it was hilarious, must have been six men, maybe more about seven years ago. Then here comes this tiny little Rey ‘I think you should leave him alone’. The idiots. They laughed at her and told her to mind her own business. I was terrified for her when she, this tiny square girl got between me and at least 6 big angry men. I tried to tell her to run but she just looked back at me and smiled saying it'd be okay. Then I was blown away when she attacked them like a hurricane man, bones snapping left and right, teeth flying everywhere, blood splattering everything. It was wild. Then I was amazed how she didn't break a sweat and didn't get a drop of blood on her dress, once they were down she grabbed me and we ran and the rest is history.”</p>
<p>Everyone looks wide eyed and slack jawed  at Finn. Poe asks, “So an eleven year old Reyna Kenobi beat up at least a half dozen racists for you? In a dress?!” Finn smiles fondly, “Yeah man, though she might've been twelve at the time but she's done so much more for me since.” </p>
<p>Padme cuts in again, “That girl has done more for us than anyone, she's not just book smart, she's street smart. Smartest person in every room she walks into. Considering everything she's done for us all and everything she's still doing for us, keeping my mouth shut is the least I could've done. And it's the least any one of you will do for that girl! Ya hear me? None of you better not tell a soul! I've already invited her tonight and she said she'd be here.”</p>
<p>Everyone readily agreed, each had their own experiences with the Scavenger and knew Padme was right. </p>
<p>I thought about all of my own experiences with her. She's helped me so much, she's been supportive of me and pushed me when I felt like giving up, made me confident about my music, she wrestled with me and even braided my hair to keep it outta my face when she taught me how to replace a transmission. She's been my rock and never asked for anything in return, only my friendship. She even gave me my first leather jacket for my 10th birthday. She's why I go by Cry Baby! Told me a real man isn't afraid to let anyone see them crying… She knows me better than anybody and she still wants me. That woman I met today is not only beautiful on the outside but inside as well.</p>
<p>I'm definitely in love.</p>
<p>I know what I have to do.</p>
<p>“Grandma, you sure she's coming? Cus I need a favor..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting ready for the show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>While grandmother has her stupid square talent show that's just her stroking her ego and showing everyone she's still important, even though she never was. It was her late husband, my actual grandfather by blood Sheev Palpatine, I'm able to sneak out.</p><p>Lucky for me she killed him, also luckily I kept the prescription she used to do it with. </p><p>I think she might be finalizing the contract with Brendol Hux tonight as well, I saw him earlier and he looked at me like he owed me. </p><p>I've seen the contract, my grandmother is stupid! Selling me into marriage for a few million when my inheritance is worth fifty times that. Plus the extra hundred million when I turn twenty five. </p><p>I know it's the reason Mr. Hux wants me to marry his son, it'll give him access to my money through Armitage. </p><p>A decades worth of planning and I've ruined it with hardly any effort. I guess I am truly a Palpatine. Not that I'm proud of it. That's why my last name's Kenobi. My father was ashamed of being a Palpatine too, so he took my mother's last name.</p><p>I am however proud of myself.</p><p>I easily sneak out with my gear, clothes and everything incriminating I could find. The money her husband stole, embezzled and extorted, the journals proving Anikin’s innocence. The pictures she uses for blackmail. The letters between my grandfather and Judge Tarkin, proving he paid him off to make sure Anikin got the electric chair before he could talk.</p><p>Even the proof he tampered with my parents brake lines and had The Solos murdered.</p><p>Murder. Cry Baby would have died that night too if he hadn't been staying at Poe's. I'm so thankful for that at least, but it breaks my heart knowing he was the one to find them the next day. He's told me many times how he's had nightmares about it. My poor Cry Baby.</p><p>Everything illegal that the Palpatine’s have done for the past 40 years. I'm ashamed to have their blood in my veins. The safe was so easy to crack, and I've had years to go through all the paperwork in the house. Even replaced a few key things with forgeries. Bad forgeries.</p><p>That'll come in handy very soon.</p><p>I've also made sure to do the same to the orphanage and to her accomplices' homes, quite a bit of evidence there. If these people had a shred of humility or smarts they would've destroyed the evidence years ago.</p><p>I burned everything proving my adoption was legal, and everything else that'd hold me back.</p><p>Lucky for me they think they're untouchable. All because they have money. Well that's all about to change. I'm sure prison stripes are about to become the latest in fashion for these people.</p><p>I've made sure to make copies of everything and I've given them to Judge Organa, Padme said he could be trusted with it, and I trust her. I still have to ask her for the name of a lawyer I can trust to protect myself. </p><p>One my grandmother can't buy off.</p><p>I have it all, I've been slowly moving my stuff out for months, even my birth certificate and social security card because I'm never coming back here…</p><p>Plus a change of clothes for tonight. </p><p>I steal a nice Buick convertible a little ways down the road I've had my eye on for a few days and head down to Turkey Point. By the time I get there and get changed the show should be starting. I can't wait to hear Cry Baby sing. </p><p>Again. </p><p>I park the car around the back of Padme’s, take off the plate and vin number and cover it with a tarp and quickly change.</p><p>I'm wearing a tight red halter top dress that hits about mid thigh, a wide black stretchy belt with my red sheer scarf hanging from it. My black leather chunky heeled steel toe motorcycle boots that go right below my knees with my custom black leather jacket. </p><p>All gifts from Padme. </p><p>I made the jacket my own, taking it in to fit tighter, making it flare out at my hips giving me a nice figure, sewing in new red silk lining with hidden pockets, adding and welding screws to the lapels and the ends of the sleeves. I love this jacket. I'd paint ‘Scavenger’ on the back but I don't want that advertised…  Maybe one day I'll own the name, but that day isn't today.</p><p>Though I have expanded my drape wardrobe recently. I keep it all at Finn's place though , along with all my square clothes and stuff I wanted to keep that I’ve slowly been moving out this past month.</p><p>I check to make sure my switchblades are up one sleeve, on my garter and in my boots. Also that I have my brass knuckles and that one of my 25 ACP (Jetfire) I brought is loaded and put it back in my jacket’s hidden pocket just in case.</p><p>Ya never know.</p><p>Now for my hair I take it out of it's conservative ponytail and fluff it out, then pin one side back to let the rest hang over my right shoulder in a cascade of waves. </p><p>Yes I'm doing a little extra, I want to look good for Cry Baby. </p><p>Make up is easy. Reddest lipstick, blackest long winged eyeliner, mascara and I'm ready to go.</p><p>I put all my stuff in my bag and hid it in Padme's shop. I know my stuff is safe here. Then I put all the documents and money in a special place in case Padme's place gets searched. I'm actually positive it's the first place my grandmother will look but she won't find it, no one will ever find it. Then I make my way to the Jukebox Jamboree.</p><p>As I'm approaching the dance floor I hear the jukebox playing a slow jam. I see Cry Baby's gang dancing and I smile at them happy they have someone to dance with but I don't see Cry Baby. </p><p>Phasma and her man Mitaka, Poe and Hatchet Face, even Rose and Finn are dancing. I know Finn fancies Rose very much, I'm happy to see things might be progressing there so I don't dare interrupt him. Though I do see Padme so I go and say hi. </p><p>“Hey Padme I have it! I have it all! I gave the copies to Bail and he's going through it to rack up all the charges because he knows we have the originals and he can match Sheev's handwriting with his will. Everything's set up and ready! I put it where no one will find it if your place gets searched, because it most likely will and I packed up all my stuff, now I just need to find a place of my own, maybe open an auto shop someday and everything will be as it shoulda been! Oh and I need a name of a lawyer I can trust for my inheritance, but that can wait a bit. I'm really excited to see the show tonight! Oh also there's a nice new convertible waiting out back for ya. Obviously I didn't have time to take it apart though.” </p><p>She smiles and hugs me tight, “Oh Rey! I'm so thankful for you, I know that couldn't have been easy but I knew I could've counted on you!” I giggle, “Actually it wasn't that hard, the hard part is coming up!” Padme chuckles, “Yeah you're right, but that's tomorrow's problem! I'm so glad you could make it tonight! Um… I'm sorry but I had to tell Cry Baby and his gang who you really are.” </p><p>Mouth agape and wide eyed I ask “What? Did you tell them about-?” She quickly cuts me off “No! Oh hell no! Just ya know that you're, ya know..” I take a breath “Okay, that's okay, but why?” She opens her mouth to tell me but is interrupted by the CryBaby gang. </p><p>“Cry Baby says it's almost time grandma.” I don't turn because I don't want them to notice me. “I'm gonna go find a good spot to see the stage, see ya round Padme!” But before I can rush off Padme grabs me, “Nothin’ doin’ kid! You'll stand next to me right up front after I introduce them!” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>“You sure? I mean…” she pulls me in tighter making me face the gang, who are all smiling at me. “Course honey! You're practically family! No, after what you did tonight you are family!” </p><p>I scrunch up my face, “Um okay, I'll stand up front with you. We'll talk more about that other stuff later, anyways I gotta go find Finn, since I'm leaving my ride here I gotta make sure he'll give me a ride afterwards.” Padme waves my comment off, ”Why don't you just stay at my place tonight?” </p><p>I don't really have anywhere else to go, “Um yeah, that'd actually be great Finn’s couch sucks but I'd have to leave really early in case the cops show up ya know? But still I gotta talk to Finn real quick. Make sure he'll pick me up in the morning, he's gonna be pissed. See you in a bit, Padme!” </p><p>I laugh and hug Padme back then set out to find Finn. As I'm walking away I feel all their eyes on my back. So they know I'm the Scavenger, I hope Cry Baby isn't mad at me.</p><p>I think I hear Poe say, “She looks good..” And a smack sound followed by an “Oaf!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. King Cry Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the song</p><p>https://youtu.be/3Nzc3Rezt3w doesn't seem to let you click the link but on youtube just look up King Cry Baby and watch how the music part is supposed to be, mostly...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>Backstage Ben is pacing a hole in the floor, he's nervous as hell his plan will backfire. He feels like this is his only chance to win her heart.</p><p>He's got his hair slicked back and his nicest suit on. A black jacket with a red shirt with black lining the collar, lapels, sleeve ends and down the front buttons with a black tie, his steel toed boots, black matte leather belt and black slacks. </p><p>Like the devil doin important business. I smile a little at that but it doesn't last.</p><p> “Don't worry bro! You know she likes you too! Oh and you should see her, she drapes up real nice...” Phas tries to encourage me but it's little use.</p><p>I take a deep breath, “I know but I'm really nervous Phas I mean we're putting her on the spot, I just don't want to make a bad impression on her ya know? What if this scares her off?” </p><p>Padme walks up after checking that no one else could hear her, “Who Rey? That girl ain't scared of nothing! Remember when that Plutt guy came over a few years back demanding a cut of our business? Remember what the scavenger did? Dropped a chassis on him, wouldn't let him up till he changed his tune! Then when he came back with a half a dozen men with shotguns, the Scavenger beat them down with a metal pipe! Notice he ain't bothered us since? Plus she can sing! She can sing real good! I've heard her singing when you guys would practice. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing.” </p><p>“She's got me all worked up.” I laugh. Padme smiles, “Good. Now I'm gonna go make the introductions.” She disappears through the curtains and takes to the mic. I blow out a nervous breath.</p><p>“Hey all you cool cats and hep chicks you know me! I'm Padme Skywalker! Now I'm here tonight to introduce you to the Cry Baby combo! Rose, Poe, Hatchet Face and Phasma!” </p><p>They exit one by one and take up their instruments and start playing the intro as everyone cheers loudly! Especially Rey, she's always loved listening to them when they practiced.</p><p>“Now for the man you've all been waiting for the big boohoo, the baddest baby of them all, the terrible teardrop, oh ho my grandson Cry Baby!” The crowd goes wild as he enters through the curtains with his guitar walking up to the mic and Padme makes her way down the stairs to stand next to Rey.</p><p>When he sees her he forgets how to breathe. He smiles as he notices they match. Then he shakes his hips and starts strumming his guitar.</p><p>🎼<br/>
“Well, one for all and all for one.<br/>
And all we want is a have some fun.<br/>
Well squares beware of our property.<br/>
Yeah If you're looking to rumble you're lookin at me.<br/>
Cus I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
Yeah I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
King Cry Baby with a tear in my eye!<br/>
And if you mess with the king you're gonna cry a baby cry a baby cry a baby cry. Oww!<br/>
Well I was born on the wrong side of the tracks. (Bazine threw her panties at him,hitting him in the shoulder with them. He looked at them with disgust before he kicked them off the stage.)<br/>
In the backseat of a stolen Cadillac.<br/>
I had my first cigarette before I could walk.<br/>
Yeah, And I was strumming the guitar before I could talk.<br/>
Cus I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
Yeah I'm the king.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
King Cry Baby with a tear in my eye!<br/>
And if you mess with the king you're gonna cry a baby cry a baby cry a baby cry.<br/>
(Instrument solo/ Poe, Cry Baby.)<br/>
Well, I'm a lonely King who needs a Queen!<br/>
Yeah, You're the sweetest hunk a sugar that I've ever seen. (He looked right at Rey, biting his plush bottom lip on a smile.)<br/>
I ain't got a ring or crown for you!<br/>
But if I had your love I'd lose these Cry Baby blues! Wow!<br/>
(Sax solo/ Hatchet Face)<br/>
She's the Queen. (Cry Baby pointed at me.)<br/>
She's the Queen. (He couldn't mean me, but Padme was pushing me “Go on! Get up there honey!” I smile, rushing to the stairs.)<br/>
She's the Queen. (I climbed up as Cry Baby helped me and led me to the mic by my hand then smirked right before he kissed it, holy shit! I blushed and giggled then grabbed the mic.)<br/>
Well, When people talk I don't care. (I ran my hand over my hair ‘fixing' it. Then I let my jacket drop to my elbows, bent my knees then tilted the mic as I rocked my hips.)<br/>
I'm gonna prove to ya daddy's that I ain't no square! (Then I spun right away, fixing my jacket, as the mic righted itself for Cry Baby. Everyone went wild cheering, Cry Baby looked proud and Bazine sneered.)<br/>
You'll be my Queen and I'll be your King.<br/>
But if you leave my hive your gonna feel my sting cus you're my Queen.<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
You're the King!(Rey)<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
A King and Queen!(Rey and Cry Baby)<br/>
King Cry Baby.<br/>
King Cry Baby with my Queen by my side! (Cry Baby, I run my hand up his arm biting my lip. He smiles at me as the crowd wolf whistles!)<br/>
And if you mess with the swing your gonna cry a baby cry, a cry baby cry baby cry<br/>
a cry baby cry baby cry<br/>
a cry baby cry baby cry!”(Rey and Cry Baby)<br/>
Ding! (Rose)🎼</p><p>Cry Baby grabs my hand again and together we bow to the cheers from the crowd. I see Bazine pout and push her way through the crowd. I just know she's going to be a pain in the ass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crazy Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>“Come with me.” He still hasn't let go of my hand as he leads me off stage. “Aren't you going to sing another song?” </p>
<p>He kisses my hand and smirks, “I could but I'd like to thank you properly for my bike…” I blush, “You weren't supposed to find out about that..” </p>
<p>He looks at me, “Aren't you proud of your work?” I sigh “Of course I am, it's just the more people that find out the harder it will be for me. I mean for over ten years only Padme knew, then for about seven it was just Finn and Padme. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Cry Baby. I thought you'd be mad if you knew it was me, but since you know how you like your Harley? I worked really hard on it for ya.” </p>
<p>He's leading me to a blanket on a grassy hill. “Oh Rey, I love it! Honestly thank you, it's a beautiful beast! Best bike ever made! I could tell immediately how much blood and sweat went into it, I really love the hand painted ‘Cry Baby’ on the tank! And don't worry only my gang knows and none of us are gonna say anything, I promise! But you know you don't have to take my word for it, just think of all the things the Scavenger has done for them, you know they wouldn't tell anyone! And like I could ever be mad at you! But I understand if I had been mad and told anyone it woulda ruined your plans. Grandma says if it wasn't for you we'd have barely been able to keep ourselves fed. Come sit with me.” </p>
<p>We take our seats on the laid out blanket, relieved he likes his Harley I smile, happy I could do that for him, “I'm so glad you like it! I've actually been putting together some sturdy leather saddlebags for it, removable of course! And yeah, you're right, I don't believe they'd betray my trust like that, and thank you for understanding. As for what Padme said honestly she's helping me just as much. I've been doing this since I was eight years old when my parents died, Were murdered. Because of Padme I can crack any safe, break into any house, steal any car, read lips, can read people's faces to tell if they're lying and take down anyone cus my surprise strength and I learned where all the soft spots are. My grandmother only took me in so she could marry me off to a wealthy family and keep herself flush. I have my own plans though, all that's left is to find me a decent house for myself, that's why I've been saving everything for ten years.” </p>
<p>I don't dare mention I have over thirty grand saved up to buy my own house, I'm sure I'll be needing to use it soon since I'll be 18 in a few days and also I'm pretty sure grandmother will try to keep my inheritance from me. Fortunately I've taken care of that as well. No doubt grandmother has my marriage certificate all ready. I have everything ready too. I just need to find my own place.</p>
<p>Cry Baby gets a heated look in his eyes, that knocks the air right out of me, “Everything?” I bite my lip as I blush and nod, I haven't even kissed anyone. He growls “Every time I see you bite your lip it makes me crazy cus I wanna bite that lip.” </p>
<p>My mouth pops open in shock, “You do? But- I mean, you could have anyone you want Cry Baby..” He brushes my hair aside then runs his thumb across my bottom lip, and my eyes flutter. “You're probably right. But I don't want anyone. Just you. I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you when we were getting our shots. Not to mention how long I've wanted the Scavenger once I knew they were a female. You know me better than anyone, I've told you things I've never told anybody else. Rey you've been my best friend and confidant since we were children. The fact that you're both one person is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” </p>
<p>I gulp as he leans in, “Can I kiss you Rey?” “I've never- I-I mean-” He smiles showing off his adorably crooked teeth, “You can say no, Rey.” </p>
<p>“No! I mean yes, I mean I want to but I don't know how to…”  I sigh embarrassed. He grips my chin and brings his lips to my ear sending shivers down my spine, I gasp as he runs his teeth over my earlobe, I get goosebumps as I feel his breath fan over the side of my face causing my nipples to tighten and my center to throb. “Just relax, you couldn't be bad at it even if you tried to. Close your eyes and breathe.” </p>
<p>I laugh nervously as I let my eyes slip closed then I feel his lips brush mine. I gasp as electricity sparks at that one point of contact, then his tongue is tracing the inside of my lips and suddenly I know what to do. I open my mouth and lick and caress his tongue back, our tongues dance together like they've tangled for years and not just this first time. Then I begin to pull back a bit and lick his plush bottom lip before I run my teeth over it as I pull back all the way letting my eyes flutter open to stare into his. We're both panting but I have to ask “Was that okay?”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>God this woman! I puff out a breath that almost becomes a laugh cus that was the best kiss I've ever had. “Yeah, that was- I don't have words for how good that was. You sure that was your first kiss?” She giggles then she blushes, “Yes. Definitely! Can we try that again?” Deep breaths. I take off my jacket and tie to get more comfortable, I'm burning up from the inside out because of her. “If you want to.” She takes off her jacket too (it makes a curious heavy metal sound when she tosses it aside) and the sight of her brings a tear to my eye. I have definitely not been good enough to get a gift this perfect. “Rey..” Her name is like a prayer because I want to worship her.</p>
<p>She reaches up to grab my face and slowly licks the teardrop from my cheek. I growl as I put my hand around her neck gently then carefully slide it down between her breasts where I push her to lay down as I follow her sliding my leg between hers and cradling the back of her head with my other hand as she runs her fingers through the back of my hair scraping her nails across my scalp.</p>
<p>I shudder “I need you to know if you want me to stop I will. I don't want to hurt you sweetheart... I love you Rey.” She smiles something sweet as she blushes so pretty, “You mean that? You love me?” She asks as her eyes get a little misty.</p>
<p>I look her up and down. Her chestnut hair fanned out around her flushed face with her clear sparkling hazel eyes and pouty kiss swollen lips with her lipstick slightly smudged, her shapely breasts that push her taut nipples into the thin fabric of her dress with each panting breath, her skirts bunched up to right below her hips showing off her switchblade attached to her black garter on her long shapely golden legs. </p>
<p>I can hardly think of anything beyond how much I need her.</p>
<p>I grab ahold of her knee and pull her flush against me so she can feel what she does to me and she gasps. Then I run my hand higher up her thigh skimming over her switchblade.. Fuck that's so sexy. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean it. I know I love you, Cus I ain't ever felt like this before.” She rolls her hips, and we both moan. “I love you too. I always have.” </p>
<p>She loves me too. I've never needed anyone the way I need her.</p>
<p>I kiss her softly as I grab her hip, “Please let me make you feel good?” I whisper into her mouth. She nods as she pulls me down into another kiss and I'm lost to her. </p>
<p>To the salty taste of my tears still on her tongue. To her sweet breathy sounds when we roll our hips together. To her hands unbuttoning my shirt and running over my muscles making me shudder at her sensual touch, as I slide my hand into the top of her dress and curl my hand around her firm breast and use my thumb to tease her tight nipple as she moans. </p>
<p>She grabs my hand and I pull back immediately, “I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?”<br/>She smiles breathless, “No of course not, honestly I really liked it, all of it. I was just wondering, hoping if maybe there was somewhere more private we could go. Ya know instead of an open field?” I laugh as I button up my shirt, “Yeah, come on! Follow me!” I help her to her feet as she grabs her jacket and adjusts her dress. I throw my jacket over my left arm and hold it in front of me, I don't want to scare her. I grab her hand with the other and lead her to my bedroom. Halfway there I remember I left my tie, but one look at her and I think I  never had a tie to begin with.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Bazine has been searching for Cry Baby and that square slut for the last twenty minutes. Everyone she asks hasn't seen either of them but she needs to find them! </p>
<p>She has the perfect plan to get rid of that other girl. All she has to do is turn up the tears and tell her she's pregnant with his baby! But she has to find them first. </p>
<p>She sees Padme and decides this is too important. “Hey Padme, do you know where Cry Baby is? I have something important I need to talk to him about please?” </p>
<p>Padme straightens up “Why don't you tell me and I'll make sure to get the message to him.” Bazine huffs “It's actually private so I really need to talk to him now.” </p>
<p>Padme ain't buying that, “What could you possibly have to talk to him about that important and private? It sure ain't the color of your bloomers you threw at him on stage! Listen here hussy! I know exactly what you want with my grandson and that's never gonna happen! Why can't you get it through your head, he wants nothing to do with you? I know he's even told you so himself to your face many times!” </p>
<p>Bazine blusters, “Maybe because he did already and I'm pregnant with his baby!” Padme laughs “Horse shit! That's the lie you wanna sell cus no ones gonna buy it tramp! I bet you're thinking that pretty girl he sang with would but hussy you're dead wrong! She'll see right through it! You ain't got a leg to stand on so why don't you go hump someone else's leg!” </p>
<p>Furious and thinking Padme is right and she'll never make Cry Baby see they belong together she starts rambling, “I am pregnant and it's his! Who is she anyways? Some square playing dress up? He's just gonna use her and come crawling back to me anyways! So the message is this, I'm pregnant! Yes it is his! And when he's done with that square slut I'll forgive him and take him back because I'm keeping our baby!” </p>
<p>Padme howls with laughter, “Aw thank you, I haven't laughed that hard in a while. Listen if you're pregnant and knowing you, you might be, I know for a fact it isn't my grandson's bastard! As for him ‘crawling back to you’ that's a pathetic fantasy even for you! Go ahead and tell everyone what you're telling me, NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU! Now get away from me! Before I do something you'll regret!” </p>
<p>Out of things to say Bazine shouts, “You'll see! He'll be mine!” Bazine quickly leaves with that parting comment she's not confident about because she is confident Padme will hurt her if she says anything more. </p>
<p>What's worse is that everyone heard what they said and are laughing and jeering at her as she walks past them. "Nice try whore!", "Cry Baby hates you idiot!", "That girl on stage with him was ten times better than you'll ever be!" </p>
<p>Then she catches a glimpse of them running hand in hand towards Cry Baby's house smiling at each other and Bazine can't hold back the tears any more as she runs to head home. He's hers! Why can't he see they belong together? She has to fix this!</p>
<p>Phasma walks up to Padme “You don't think Rey will believe her do you? I mean I know no one else will but you think Rey might? It would crush Cry Baby to lose her over this…” </p>
<p>Padme smiles, “No, Rey won't believe her, she knows all about Bazine and her pathetic attempts to catch your brothers eyes.. Don't worry, Rey and Cry Baby will be just fine.” </p>
<p>Phasma sighs in relief then heads back over to her man Mitaka.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Engaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut! And lots of love! Love all around! Love for everyone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>We sneak away from the party hand in hand and no one notices us. If anyone did We don't care. We make it back to his room in no time and pick up right where we left off. “Wait, I just want to ask you something first please…” it's a little hard to concentrate when she's pushing his shirt off but he manages to croak out, “Anything.” </p>
<p>She puts her arms around his neck “How many women have you been with… had sex with?” He slides his hands up and down her sides as he looks her in the eyes and takes a deep breath hoping she doesn't think any less of him for his answer, “Honestly, I've never had sex, been saving myself for the right girl.” </p>
<p>She smiles, “Am I that girl?” He smiles as he rubs his nose against hers, “Only if you're ready to be, but yeah there's been no one but you. I only want you Rey. I mean yeah I've done other stuff but it never felt right ya know?” </p>
<p>She brings her hands down to his belt, “I understand, Will you make love to me?” He bites his lip and groans but stops her from taking his belt off. “I want nothing more than to make sweet love to you honey but I like you too much to let you think that's all I want from you.” </p>
<p>She looks up at him, “I thought you loved me? What better way to prove that to me? And tomorrow is never promised, I want to live for tonight please…” he groans,“I'm already yours Rey. Only yours. Come here.”</p>
<p>He slips her jacket off her and sets it aside. Then he runs his hands up her bare back to the top of her halter dress to untie it then he feels her shiver in his hold, hears her inhale sharply as he mouths lightly at the delicate line of her throat.</p>
<p>He gets her dress untied and steps back as he pulls it down. Her tits are perfect. Supple and firm, her nipples are tight, puckered and pointed in the air, they're the color of dusty pink rose petals. He slides his hands up her taut muscled stomach and fills his palm with her perky tit, thumbing her nipple. He brings his head down to mouth and nip at her other tit giving them both the attention they deserve. </p>
<p>Her hand is back in his hair gripping it hard as she mewls and moans from the pleasure. Her other hand is busy unhooking her black belt from around her waist, that quickly falls to the floor. </p>
<p>She's rubbing her thighs together for some much needed friction but it's also bringing her dress down to fall and rest around her ankles. <br/>She quickly kicks it away and is standing in nothing but her black satin panties, her black garter with her switchblade, her boots and her nipples that are darker and slick from his attention and damn it all if she isn't the sexiest thing he's ever seen. </p>
<p>And she's not even trying, She's just standing there.</p>
<p>He kisses her again hard as he takes her firm round ass in both hands palming and squeezing until he lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his back and when her center connects to his stomach he can feel how warm and wet she already is.</p>
<p>He groans into her mouth thinking of how hot she'll feel around his cock. He can't wait to taste her. That'll be a first for him, all he's really done is kiss and touch.</p>
<p>Then he walks them over to the bed and gently lays her down as he kneels on the bed with her. This time he doesn't stop her when she goes for his belt that's quickly tossed aside and he pulls back from kissing her. He moves down her body to take a boot in hand and unties it then removes it and does the same with the other. </p>
<p>She had knives in them too. Fuckin perfect.</p>
<p>Once her boots are off she sits up with him and unbuttons his slacks. He helps her push them off then they're both in only their underwear. He hooks my fingers into the top of her panties as she runs her hands across his pecs and abs. He looks to her for permission and she smiles as she nods laying back for him. Then he slips them over her hips and off her and she is completely naked in his bed. </p>
<p>He takes a shuddering breath as her fingers trail down the v leading to his hard cock and across the top band of his shorts. Fingers running between the band and his skin sending goosebumps racing up his spine. She gets up on her knees with him again as she slowly pushes them down, keeping her eyes on his. </p>
<p>Once they're past his hips he pushes them off the rest of the way and when he looks back from tossing them away she's wide eyed and slack jawed. “Will-will that fit in me?” She starts to reach for it but stops and looks back up to him. </p>
<p>He grabs her hand, “Rey, I'm not going to lie it'll probably hurt but yes it'll fit. But remember we don't have to have sex tonight. We'll only do what you're comfortable with, we can put our clothes back on right now and I won't be upset. I wanna make you feel good sweetheart even if you just want me to hold you.” </p>
<p>She runs her hand through his hair again, “I love you. I want to, I want you to be my first everything, I want everything with you, and I know it doesn't have to be tonight but I don't want to wait any longer. I've waited long enough and I want to make you feel good too. I'm just nervous, and you're very big.” </p>
<p>He chuckles as his cock twitches then he leans down to kiss her sweetly and pulls back to brush their lips together when he tells her, “I'm gonna prepare you so it doesn't hurt so bad, promise, but before we do that I want to find all the spots that make you feel good. I want to run my hands and mouth over every inch of you until I find all those spots. I love you and I'm gonna make sweet and slow love to you my sweet savage Scavenger.” </p>
<p>Rey hums as she leans down and places a sweet kiss over his heart. “Oh, Cry Baby… I'm so glad it's you. That I waited for you.” Cry Baby cradles the back of her head as he lowers her to the bed again keeping himself off her with his other arm. “I'm glad that I waited for you too. Do you trust me?” She doesn't hesitate, “Yes. I trust you.” </p>
<p>He puts his hands on her thighs as he begins to rub them up and down, “Then relax and let me make you feel real good and remember that I love you.” She moans as he spreads her legs and relaxes into his bed and his touch.</p>
<p>Lifting her right leg gives him an unobstructed view of her nectar soaked petals and his breath explodes in his lungs. He's so exalted he hadn't realized he'd gasped. He wanted to reach out immediately and dip his fingers in her honey, only taking a breath and reminding himself that could hurt her, is he able to hold himself back.</p>
<p>Right foot in hand he runs his teeth over the instep of her foot causing her to twitch and gasp. “Y-you don't have t-to do that Be- Cry Baby..” He smirks, “I know that love. But it looked to me as though you enjoyed it. I only want to hear you tell me what you don't like and nothing about what you think I wouldn't. There's no part of you I don't want my mouth on darlin’. And if you want to call me Ben I'd be happy to hear you call out that name when your orgasm peaks through you. You're the only one who can call me Ben though. Now it seems I found the first soft spot, let's see if I can find the rest.” </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and nodded as she continued relaxing again only to tense as his mouth ran over her instep again shooting tingly sparks of ecstasy to her core causing more slick to drip from her already drenched center. </p>
<p>He groaned as he noticed and smirked. He brought his mouth back to her foot only putting slight pressure on her as he trailed his lips up her ankle to her calf where he began to nibble and lick until he reached the back of her knee enjoying every breathless moan and the rise and fall of her bare chest with every panting breath. </p>
<p>Each sound from her mouth made the throbbing of his cock that much more powerful.</p>
<p>Focusing back on his task of her pleasure he began to lightly stroke the back of her knee causing her to giggle at the arousing ticklish sensation his touch caused. He giggled with her as he brought his mouth to the spot giving it a good lick before he sucked the tender skin in his mouth hard making her eyes go wide as a surprised moan was pulled from her. “Hngguh Ben. Oh!” </p>
<p>He smiled as he pulled off with a slick pop then propped her leg over his shoulder, running his left hand up the outside of her right thigh and his right up the inside of her left both heading for the center of her. He ran his right hand through her slick wet curls. He used his left thumb to spread her lips and had to think of faulty engine parts to not come on the spot as her slick rushed out like a broken dam, sliding down between her peachy cheeks. He wanted so much to catch it all on his tongue but she might not be into that. Maybe one day.</p>
<p>He stroked around her for a bit more, spreading her slick arousal all over her gorgeous pussy and soft downy short curls then looked up at her panting chest and wanted to worship her some more.</p>
<p>With her knee still hooked over his shoulder he pulled himself up higher and gave her mouth a sweet kiss on her lips and she hummed in pleasure, then lightly trailed his mouth down her chin and neck pausing in between her breasts and gave the valley a long firm lick. He trailed his nose up her right tit running his teeth along the underside pulling a moan from her as he then brought his right hand up to tweak, circle, pinch and even run his thumbnail over her nipple while he still mouthed at her other. </p>
<p>She ran her hands through his hair and continued down his neck to his back where she rubbed the tension out causing him to groan sending vibrations up through her tit making her buck into his stomach.</p>
<p>She soaked him, he'd teased her enough.</p>
<p>Sitting up he positioned himself between her thighs again. He kissed and nibbled his way up the inside of her right thigh and when he mouthed at the sensitive line between her thigh and her dripping petals he brought her left leg over his shoulder making a home for himself between her thighs. </p>
<p>Finally he was face to face with her center and took a deep breath feeling her shudder, she smelled sweet, like oranges. He fuckin' loved oranges. </p>
<p>She's made for him, there's no doubt in his mind.</p>
<p>Rey got up on her elbows to see what he was doing and the sight of him staring with longing hunger at her nearly broke her. She had to choke back a sob.</p>
<p>When he saw fresh slick drip out of her he looked up into her flushed face and held her eyes as he leaned down to lick it up. His tongue was firm as he licked from the very bottom to just below her clit. He repeated it a few times holding Rey's thighs apart before plunging his tongue in her tight hole.</p>
<p>Having never felt something so good Rey threw her head back, the pleasure bowing her back as well, breaking eye contact with him, though she could still feel his stare like a physical caress as well as how he lapped up all her juices and ran his tongue all the way up her slit. Then his tongue was inside her and she mewled like a kitten. He was pulling noises from her she didn't know she could make. </p>
<p>Then he licked her again.</p>
<p>When he reached the top she jolted off the bed at the shock of pleasure that shot through her.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he threw an arm over her hips holding her down to the bed and repeated the action. She squealed as she bucked, nearly throwing him off. “Have you never had an orgasm before? Not even on your own?” </p>
<p>Panting Rey looked at him as he traced soothing lines along her stomach and blushed at her inexperience, “No, I've tried to but I was never able to make anything happen.” Cry Baby smiled knowing all her pleasure would be his, “That's alright, just relax. I'll make sure you get all the pleasure you deserve.” Rey smiled and tenderly ran her hand through his hair. </p>
<p>Then he went back to work and her hand went from soothing to an iron grip as his tongue caressed her clit making her pant. She was trying to say words but the only thing that made sense coming from her mouth repeatedly was, “Ben!”</p>
<p>She could feel it building and was nearly there when he suddenly slowly slipped a finger into her, stretching her, moving it carefully in and out so as not to tear her hymen.</p>
<p>Unfortunately it distracted her from her peak.</p>
<p>She began to build back up and was nearly there when he stretched her again with another finger, he continued to keep her on the edge until he was able to slip in a third and stretch her causing her to ache pleasurably. </p>
<p>She had built up again his tongue firmly caressing her clit in circles he found she liked best and his fingers massaging something inside she didn't know existed, she was pulsing and throbbing so close to that sharp edge she wanted to be thrown off of, almost there when he stopped and pulled away sucking his fingers into his mouth. </p>
<p>Rey growled, slamming her fist into his bed and panted, “Why did you stop!? I was almost there! Actually I was almost there a few times!” Cry Baby smiled, her frustrated growl was adorable, he felt her fluttering and knew how close she came numerous times. </p>
<p>He caressed her face in apology but he hoped she would agree with him, “I know and I'm sorry if you're frustrated, I'll make it up to you, but I wanted us to come together.. I mean I'll get back to work for you if you want but I think it'd be more special if we were to finish together, plus I'm loving the idea that the first time you come will be on my cock.” </p>
<p>Rey thought about it and sighed, “I want to come on your cock.” He groaned, “I love your filthy mouth.” Rey giggled as she pulled him up her body and kissed him. </p>
<p>She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, his whole lower half of his face still slick with her. </p>
<p>They both moaned as his cock slid against her slick folds. He repeated the motion a few times to lube himself up.</p>
<p>Rey reached down grabbing ahold of his cock to position him at her entrance. Her hand was barely able to wrap around it. </p>
<p>They both pulled back to look into each other's eyes. She was looking at him like he was a miracle, he didn't know how to tell her she was the only miracle in the world. </p>
<p>He was looking at her like she was a Goddess but to her he was a God. Adonis made flesh.</p>
<p>He kissed her sweetly as he began to push in. He was much bigger than his fingers but it was a good stretch.</p>
<p>When he hit a barrier she winced, “That's your hymen Rey, take a deep breath for me and then release it slowly. It's gonna hurt but only for a little bit.” His voice was rough like speaking was a chore. </p>
<p>Rey took in a deep breath and began releasing it slowly and that was when Cry Baby tore through her virginity and seated himself fully into her knocking all the air from her lungs and causing her to tense up as she clung to him tightly and clawed at his back.</p>
<p>He brought his hand around barely able to slip it between their bodies. She was holding him so tight and caressed her clit easing some of the pain. “Relax, relax Rey, it hurts more when you're tense.” She was squeezing him like a vice, he needed her to relax for both their sakes or else this would be over way too quickly and the pain of her clawing him only heightened his pleasure causing him to twitch and her to gasp.</p>
<p>Rey took a few deep breaths and began to untense her muscles one by one. Once she was more relaxed she began running her hands soothingly over his back mostly in apology for the bloody scratches she left on him. He seemed to relax at her touch. Apparently they both needed the time to adjust, though for very different reasons. </p>
<p>Testing her pain Rey rolled her hips a little pulling a moan from him. She was still sore but didn't feel pain. “You can move Ben, please.” </p>
<p>Cry Baby slowly began to pull himself out and when he looked down he saw how she stretched around him. Saw the red tint of blood on his cock, he stared a moment trying to sear that image into his mind forever.</p>
<p>He was her first, and she was his. Now he wanted them to be each other's only.</p>
<p>She didn't seem to be in any pain when he pushed back in so he began to build up his rhythm and Rey rolled to meet his every thrust. His hand still busy thumbing her clit he used the other to lift her face to his and kissed her with all his passion which she matched with her own. It was perfect, it was bliss.</p>
<p>Suddenly Cry Baby found himself on his back in an impressive move by Rey that didn't interrupt their rhythm at all. Rey groaned as it made him feel bigger and impossibly deeper than before. It also hit that spot that pulsed pleasure through her like a wave.</p>
<p>She panted as she put her hands on his chest for balance then rolled her hips causing them both to cry out. Cry Baby held her waist with his left hand while his right began rolling her clit again. </p>
<p>Then she began to ride him and they both knew it was going to end soon so Cry Baby sat up and wrapped his left arm around her to help her ride him as he thrusted up into her. It brought their faces closer together and Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him all over his face. They both giggled breathlessly until he returned his lips to her nipples. </p>
<p>Her senses were assaulted with him, inside and out everything he did only increased her pleasure and she felt it building stronger than before. </p>
<p>He felt her start to flutter around him and thrusted the both of them faster.</p>
<p>Suddenly every muscle in Rey went taut and she screamed his name in pleasure, the likes of which she's never known as she gushed around his cock. </p>
<p>Her orgasm made her tighter than when he first entered her and his orgasm was pulled from him without warning, feeling like it had been sucked from his soul he shouted with her. </p>
<p>Neither moved except for the occasional twitch that only prolonged their pleasure. </p>
<p>Both stared at the other wide eyed, breathless and speechless using the last of their energy to caress the other lovingly. </p>
<p>Finally he collapsed, taking her with him.</p>
<p>After they came back to themselves they laid there in the boneless heap they'd magically found themselves in, panting for air staring into each other's eyes with shocked awe that such powerful love existed in this world. Barely blinking, their eyes crinkled into identical beautiful smiles. </p>
<p>This was love. This was forever. They both knew together their powerful love would be unstoppable. This was only the beginning of the rest of their lives. </p>
<p>In the aftermath of their revaluation they held each other close as their sweat soaked bodies cooled.</p>
<p>Resting her head on his chest Rey listened to the pounding of his heart begin to return to normal, their heartbeats in sync as he held her close caressing her back slowly up and down in a soothing rhythm trying to help her and himself come down from such a high Mount Everest would be jealous of. </p>
<p>He never knew feelings like this existed yesterday, he's amazed at how fast his life has changed, though he's loved every second and can't fathom ever giving it up. These thoughts lead to his next words leaving his mouth without a thought to the severity of them, if she said no it'll break him but to have this every day? There's no question he needs her in his life for every day he draws breath.</p>
<p>“Rey, will you marry me?” In her surprise she jumped, popping her head up off his chest with shock running through her like she stuck her finger into a power outlet, she looked into his beautifully flushed glowing face that looked scared he'd said the wrong thing. </p>
<p>Apparently in her shock and disbelief that she'd even heard him correctly she'd taken too long to answer the question that would make her every dream become a reality because he immediately began back tracking. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, I didn't mean- I mean I meant it but obviously you're not ready for-” The second he began his panicked speech she had reached up with the hand that's been resting over his heart to place a finger to his lips stopping his nervous rambling, it was adorable how flustered he'd became. Though she's almost offended he could even think she'd say no.</p>
<p>“Ben, if I could I would marry you right now. Yes, yes I want to marry you!” His answering smile was blinding, “Really? You'll marry me?!” </p>
<p>She caressed his face tucking pieces of sweaty hair back, “I'd marry you in a heartbeat Ben. I want nothing more than to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life.” </p>
<p>A lonely tear slid down his cheek and she leaned in to kiss it away but as she pulled back he held her face close so their eyes that were watery with tears of joy could connect. </p>
<p>“Rey I-” His breath left his lungs in a woosh. This Goddess made flesh wants him. It's practically unfathomable, to have and to hold his love for the rest of his days. He doesn't have the words to express the explosion of all these new feelings for her. The words he'd need to express himself haven't been invented yet so he can only show her. He brought her lips to his trying to express everything he felt at her YES.</p>
<p>She responded with the same wordless expression of the promise of forever with every gentle passion filled stroke of pure love  in every star exploding, spine tingling caress. </p>
<p>YES.</p>
<p>They didn't stop kissing and together as one they continued to express with their bodies what words could do no justice.</p>
<p>YES.</p>
<p>The second time they made love they held onto each other's hands as they gently rocked to music only they could hear, neither wanting it to end.</p>
<p>YES.</p>
<p>They spent eternity basking in the others enduring, unending, undoubtable, unbelievable, unstoppable love.</p>
<p>YES.</p>
<p>As they made love for what seemed like forever, but was merely hours, neither were aware that their love had already created a life of its own just beginning to grow within Rey's tight stomach.</p>
<p>YES.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>The next morning Rey woke just before the sun did. The pleasurable ache between her legs reminded her of where she was, as did the firm arms she was wrapped in. Then she remembered his proposal! They were engaged to be married! She has never been happier!</p>
<p>She knew she would have to leave soon, she still had a lot to get done before her birthday. As much as she didn't want to leave ( she never wanted to leave her love's embrace) she knew she had to get going.</p>
<p>She looked into his handsome face so peaceful and unburdened in slumber, relaxing his usually tight jaw and furrowed brows in his perpetual scowl, memorizing his regal features. He was truly a prince after all and it showed in how he held himself and his usual haughty way of dealing with those he knows are near him only for their advantage. </p>
<p>Mostly Bazine was treated and looked upon by him like that.</p>
<p>After last night she has never hated and understood her more. </p>
<p>Though she takes solace in knowing that Ben is hers and hers alone. As much as she is his and his alone. Not that she'd ever want it but she will never know the touch of another however after last night she's truly happy about that fact.</p>
<p>She leaned in to kiss him awake starting with his nose, then his brow, then his cheeks, finally coming around to nibble on his plump bottom lip while soothingly rubbing his back. “Wake up Ben, my love.”</p>
<p>He languidly stretched like a cat in the sun pulling her closer to rub his face along her neck and chest. “Good morning my future wife!” He groggily said with a Cheshire smile and pure love in his tired eyes. </p>
<p>Last night had been the best he could ever recall and was made even better with the knowledge of many more nights with this perfect woman to come. He could wake up like this every morning. </p>
<p>No, he would wake like this every morning.</p>
<p>She giggled, giddy with the promise of forever. She rubbed her nose along his, voice nearly whisper soft against his lips, “Good morning my love, my future husband! I want to let you get back to sleep but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye.” </p>
<p>He pulled her body even closer and pouted, “Don't go! Stay please, I'll make you breakfast!” They both know he can't cook but right now he'd do anything to not shatter this perfect piece of heaven they've carved out of star dust together. Galaxies are born in every caress. The utter perfection of every pleasure filled breath. </p>
<p>She sighed, she really wanted to see what kind of breakfast he could make knowing he can burn water. She has never hated her grandmother more than in this moment. She just has to stay strong so they can truly be together forever. He's hers and she's his. </p>
<p> “I have to get going, I still have so much to do before my birthday and I can't be here if the cops come looking for me. I can't let her get me back before my birthday tomorrow, it's only a day then I'll never have to leave you again, I promise Ben. I'm already yours but I have to go right now to protect us both. I wish I didn't either but we'll be together, inseparable, very soon my love. But I promise I'll see you tonight Ben.” She could tell he hated the idea of her not being near him at all times just as much if not more than her but he knew the dangers and knew she was right, he just had to be a little patient then she'd be his forever. </p>
<p>He sighed, “I know, I know. I just don't like it. How are you feeling by the way, are you hurting?” She smiled at the memory of how gentle and careful he was with her last night. “I'm fine Ben, just a pleasurable ache but I like it. It's a wonderful reminder of how perfect last night was! I love you Ben. I can't wait to be Mrs. Solo!” </p>
<p>She giggled as he got a giddy look in his eyes, “If you have to go, go ahead, not that I like it one bit but I know you'll always come back to me. Just start getting ready but don't go just yet, I'll be right back!” </p>
<p>She giggled as she watched him enthusiastically jump from the bed eyeing the long scratches on his back and enjoying the view of his firm tight rump as he grabbed his pants throwing them on then pausing to stare at her naked body in his bed, he sighed longingly, admiring all the tan skin the sheet didn't cover then hurried out of his room. </p>
<p>She sighed happily then grumpily threw the sheets off as she got up and started getting dressed in her square costume then headed to the bathroom to begin her morning rituals of making herself presentable and relieving herself. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Padme was still asleep when her grandson came barreling into her room shaking her to wake her, “Grandma! Please wake up! I need to know where mom's engagement ring is?” </p>
<p>Padme sleepily grumbled and rubbed her eyes, not quite hearing what Cry Baby had said. “Wh-what boy?” </p>
<p>Cry Baby sighed,”Grandma! Where's mother's engagement ring?” </p>
<p>Finally understanding Padme was wide awake. She immediately turned on her bedside lamp and hopped out of bed heading For the safe in her room where she kept all her family's keepsakes. </p>
<p>“For Rey? You gonna ask her to marry you?!” She smiled elated at the thought! Cry Baby smiled as Padme opened the safe and was searching through it for the ring that'd once been hers, “I asked her last night and she said yes but I want to give her the ring before she has to get going.” </p>
<p>Padme stood up straight with a blinding smile as she placed the beautiful ring in her grandson’s hand. “She already said yes?! Oh Cry Baby! I'm so happy for you both! Promise to keep me updated! Also should we start getting to planning your guys’ wedding?” </p>
<p>Cry Baby looked at the beautiful heirloom thinking it would be perfect for Rey, “Maybe, she still has to deal with her grandmother but I think she'd want it as soon as we can arrange it. We'll discuss it more when she comes back tonight. Thanks grandma!” Cry Baby swooped her up into a bone crushing hug causing her to laugh, then set her back on her feet.</p>
<p>Padme smiled, “No thank you! You've made me the happiest grandma ever! Now go propose to that girl properly and make sure it's an honest one! Now get!” Cry Baby smiled as he practically sprinted from Padme's room. Padme sighed, “Everything's coming together finally…”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When he returned he had his right hand closed over a small object. Still clad in only his black slacks that hung mouth watering low on his hips he strode straight up to her to take her hand in his own free hand.</p>
<p>“Things happened so fast last night I forgot something.” He took a deep breath as he got on one knee and Rey smiled at his beautiful tender face. “Reyna Elizabeth Kenobi, I have loved you for longer than even I knew, you've already made me the happiest man in the world promising me that you want to be mine as I've always been yours. Please marry me and let me spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me? I can't promise this will be easy, nothing worth having is, but I can promise I will never forsake you, I can promise that not every day will be a perfect one, I can promise that not everyday you'll be happy with me but I can promise I'll do everything I'm able to make those days as few as I possibly can. I can promise I will never purposely hurt you and I can promise there is nobody in this world for me but you. Please marry me?” </p>
<p>She looked into his pretty pleading puppy dog eyes and melted. He didn't give her a flowery fake proposal, he gave her the truth and that was more beautiful than any fake words and empty promises could ever be. She had already said yes last night but he still looked as though he thought she'd refuse him in the morning light. </p>
<p>She got on her knee with him and took his face in her hands. “Ben Solo, I have loved you since I was a little girl, there has never been anyone for me but you. Your honest proposal has touched my heart more than any fake words and promises of nothing but happiness ever could. Yes I'll marry you, I don't think I could ever be happy again if I didn't have you in my life in some way, but to be married to you is more than I could've ever dreamed possible, that you would return my feelings is every wish I've ever had granted. No this won't be easy but as long as you and I have each other's backs nothing is impossible for us ever again. Yes I'll marry you because we both deserve to be happy and all I need to be happy is you.”</p>
<p>His answering smile was radiant! Along with that lone tear. She leaned forward and licked it off wanting to taste his joy and happiness and awe. </p>
<p>He shuddered, no one had ever wanted to taste his tears except him. No one else had ever understood their true meaning like Rey does. </p>
<p>How each tear drop is filled with every emotion he's feeling when they escape him. He knows she can taste unfiltered pure joy. No one has ever understood him the way his Rey does, he sees now she's the other half of his soul. “Oh, Rey!” </p>
<p>He pulled her into his arms holding her close, happily kissing every part of her face he could reach, making her giggle, then pulled back slightly to reveal what's waiting hidden in his hand. </p>
<p>She gasped as he held the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Its yellow gold band inset with radiant cut sapphires and diamonds. Splintering off the band were thin marquise cut yellow diamonds that looked like bursts of sun rays in every direction. It was a traditional Royal Naboo engagement ring. Though neither knew it then.</p>
<p>She covered her mouth in a sob of happy tears at it's beauty while he took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger, it fit her finger perfectly. “Oh, Ben. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever beheld. I don't feel worthy of something so fine.” </p>
<p>He gently grabbed her chin bringing her eyes to his, she was nearly lost in their intensity and fathomless depths. “Rey, I never want to hear words like that come out of your mouth again please. You're more than worthy, in fact this ring is almost unworthy of you. It was my mother's and grandmother's too. I know they're happy and honored that it now belongs to you. Please accept this. The only regret I have is that in all of last night's many excitements, I didn't think to give it to you then. This ring was made for a Queen, you are a Queen Rey, My Queen.” </p>
<p>She breathed heavily staring at its beauty, in her eyes it couldn't compare to his beauty, inside and out, and this ring was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen so she knew he was being honest when he said she was worthy of it and that it'd make his late mother and Padme happy that she wore it. He probably just went and got it from Padme now that she thinks about it.</p>
<p>“I'm honored to wear this ring. I love you soo much. Though I think just to be safe I should wear it on a necklace so it isn't seen by anyone who could run and tell my grandmother, she probably knows this ring and I don't want her to go after you, I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me, my love, and once we're married it'll never leave my finger again.” </p>
<p>He smiled sadly knowing She was right, though he'd fight her grandmother for her. It's more trouble than they need added to the existing problems. </p>
<p>“While I do want that ring on your finger to show the world I'm yours and you're mine, I know you're right, and on a necklace it'll be even closer to your heart!” </p>
<p>She laughed at that, he was right, it'd be right next to her heart on a chain. She hadn't noticed until he wiped it away but a silent tear had fallen from her eye. When she looked back into his eyes he had a tear trailing down his left cheek. She gently wiped it away then brought the salty tear of joy to her lips to lick it from her finger the same time he did with her tear. She giggled at his growl. </p>
<p>She sighed happily. “I love you and I want to marry you as soon as we can arrange it! Please don't stress yourself trying to give me a wedding you think I deserve. I only care about our vows and the, I do’s.” </p>
<p>He ran his hand in her hair as the other caressed the ring on her finger, “You'd be okay with a shotgun wedding? Something completely red necked and white trashed?” He giggled with giddyness and happy mirth. She smiled with eyes full of love as she interlaced her fingers with his, “As long as it's you at whatever alter there is and by the end of it we're married I have no care for any of it. Now I'm so so sorry love but I really do have to get going.” </p>
<p>He pouted and sighed but relented. “Fine but you promise I'll see you later on today?” She kissed him with all her love and devotion. “I promise, I'll be back tonight, My big ol' Cry Baby!” She gave him a gentle toe curling kiss goodbye, “My Rey.” He sighed as she stood and headed for the door knowing Finn was waiting to give her a ride to go house hunting. She looked back to her love and blew him a kiss. On her way out she smiled down at the beautiful ring adorning her finger and sighed. </p>
<p>She gave it one last longing admiring look then ignored the giddy fluttering of her heart at the thought of it. She still has a lot to do before it becomes a reality and not just a ring. </p>
<p>Her birthday’s coming up quick.</p>
<p>Time to get to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Black and white stripes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>Waking up surrounded by her silk sheets Mrs. Palpatine stretched languidly. Yesterday was a complete success, with Reyna too ill to participate in the talent show, she'd been able to finalize the contract she'd started with Brendol Hux the moment her late husband had tampered with the Kenobi’s brake lines.</p>
<p>Now that Reyna will be 18 tomorrow she'll be able to collect her money from the Hux’s that she's been waiting almost a decade for. </p>
<p>A few million dollars is nothing to sneeze at even for someone as rich as her. Though unfortunately through poor finance planning, she's certainly no where near where she was before she killed Sheev.</p>
<p>She rings her bell calling her servant to her who promptly shows up “Please wake Reyna and tell her that her presence for breakfast is required. Her birthday is right around the corner and we have much to discuss.” Her servant curtsied with a “yes ma'am” and promptly left to do her master's bidding.</p>
<p>In the meantime Mrs. Palpatine made herself presentable, dressing in her finest Chanel, put on minimal makeup and took care of her needs then promptly made her way to the breakfast table ordering the chef to have their extravagant breakfast ready in no more than ten minutes. </p>
<p>She read the paper while she waited for Reyna to show but when her servant showed instead looking pale and terrified she was immediately on her guard. “Where is my granddaughter?!” Her servant visibly gulped “My apologies ma'am but she wasn't in her room, nor anywhere in the house and when I asked around no one has seen her since yesterday afternoon..” Now it was Mrs. Palpatine who looked pale. “Take me to her room immediately!” </p>
<p>Arriving at her room Mrs. Palpatine noticed that not only was Reyna missing but quite a bit of her things were. She wasn't abducted, she had run away. Her birthday was tomorrow, she had to find her before her 18th birthday or that could jeopardize her deal with Brendol. </p>
<p>Not to mention the money she'd have to pay back that she'd borrowed from him on good faith this deal was absolutely happening, and she can't pay it back, even with the dirty money in her safe she doesn't have nearly enough to pay him back. Her bank account is nearly at zero thinking it'd be topped back up very soon she hadn't been worried about it, oh goodness and she's already paid the staff for the month so she can't get that money back!</p>
<p>There's no way Reyna could've known about that deal, or anything else she had planned to use her for. Like she was ever going to let Brendol touch her inheritance, no that money was going to be hers! At least she has control of Reyna's  inheritance even if she somehow got out of everything else. The only problem was she had no access to the funds, she could only keep them from Reyna. She's already added the stipulation that She can't touch them until she's married so there's that. She took a deep breath and thought of her options.</p>
<p>“Elthree. I want you to make this room look like there was a struggle, then I want to call the police and report that Reyna was kidnapped.” Her servant curtsied and began working on trashing Reyna’s room. As soon as Mrs. Palpatine was satisfied with how it looked she promptly called the police.</p>
<p>“911 what's your emergency?” Taking a deep breath she made herself sound distraught. “Yes please help! My granddaughter has been kidnapped!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Looking through the paper at Finn’s for houses for sale in her price range, the radio played a special news announcement that caught her attention. “In other news, Reyna Kenobi, adopted granddaughter of Mrs. Palpatine has been reported kidnapped this morning, we'll keep up with this story as more news unfolds.” </p>
<p>Rey looked at Finn who looked like he thought they were screwed. </p>
<p>“I planned for this Finn, don't worry, she doesn't know anything about who I really am and doesn't know about anyone I could be around, she's no Sheev. Though I might need you to head to Padme's first to check if it's safe and if it's not I'll have to figure out a place for Ben and I to meet up somewhere. I'll also need you to pass the info that he and his family need to have credible alibis around at all times. My birthday is tomorrow anyways.” </p>
<p>Finn looked more relieved. “You think of everything! Alright Sunshine! Though if you're going to go out you should be in your Scavenger costume.” Rey smiled, “Thanks Finn! Now let's find a house for me!”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Across town the Hux’s heard the news and Brendol knew it was a lie. His son came running in the room “Father! Reyna has been kidnapped!” Brendol decided to go with the lie to protect his son. “Don’t worry I'm sure she’ll be found very soon. Maybe you could help, do you know of anyone who'd want to harm her or you know of anyone who would have any interest in her?” Armitage thought for a moment, “That white trash Cry Baby was showing interest in her yesterday!” Brendol smiled, “That's a good place to start then.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The first place the police searched was Padme's house. Of course. When nothing came of the search Mrs. Palpatine was furious, with the missing journals and money she thought for sure Reyna and the money would be there. </p>
<p>It really didn't help her composure or her anger, the hatred filled smug looks Padme was throwing her way every time the police looked away. </p>
<p>If Padme had any of that information she was ruined, and she no longer had any money to buy off the judge. This day was so bad, at least it couldn't get worse.</p>
<p>“Do you have any ideas where your granddaughter could be Mrs. Palpatine?” She didn't. She had no idea where her granddaughter could be. “I'm sorry officer Artoo, I can't think of anyone else who'd wish harm upon her.” </p>
<p>The cop who wasn't as stupid as Mrs. Palpatine needed him to be asked the one question that could make the day worse. “Mrs. Palpatine, are you sure she was kidnapped and didn't just run away?” Trying to look offended but the question threw her off she sputtered, “Wh-what? Why would she? What are you insinuating about me?” </p>
<p>Oh no, she showed her hand. “Considering the question had nothing to do with you, I'm more inclined to believe Reyna ran away and you knew it, unfortunately that's filling a false police report and that's an arrestable offense. Arms behind your back, you're under arrest for filing a false police report.” </p>
<p>Furious Mrs. Palpatine shouted, “Do you know who I am!? I'll have your badge for this!” The cop knowing exactly who she was and enjoying this just a smidge too much said, “Threatening an officer of the law as well, you have the right to remain silent…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. House hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>After going through the paper and finding three houses that fit her needs Rey got to work on making a wedding band for Cry Baby. </p>
<p>She used a piece of scrap chrome from the motorcycle she had made for him and began welding and shaping it. She'd done most of the work here so the surprise wouldn't be ruined so there was lots of scrap to use here. </p>
<p>Once she was satisfied she polished it up to perfect shine and used her tools to inscribe it “Cry Baby &amp; Scavenger, to our last breath.” Thankfully Ben had very large fingers and even though she eyeballed it's size she knew it'd fit him perfectly.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>A half an hour after hearing the report on the radio Finn got a call from Padme that Mrs. Palpatine had been arrested and she'd put in a call to the ADA Mr. Wexley to deny her bail. Though there was no guarantee that she would be. Though they were able to however somehow swing to have her arraignment pushed off until tomorrow's afternoon hearings. It was perfect! Reyna would marry Ben at the courthouse in the morning, before her grandmother could get out. </p>
<p>If her grandmother got out it'd be on the day of her birthday and then she could take her to court for her inheritance and her crimes as an accomplice to her late husband's crimes. Also her crime of murdering her husband. Everything was turning out perfectly. </p>
<p>She had Padme tell Ben to meet her at an address of a house she was interested in. She wanted his opinion on it since it'd legally be theirs when they were married. It's best feature was its two car garage. He said he'd be there in an hour. She would get a ride from Finn and he'd meet her there on his bike. </p>
<p>She put the ring from the chain she'd gotten on her finger, putting his ring on the chain for safe-keeping and dressed as square as possible. If the homes seller asked, Ben was to be her handyman, and her future husband had hired him to make sure it was to code. Even though Rey would be able to tell on her own.</p>
<p>Reyna dressed in one of her best most conservative dresses and hopped into the back of Finn’s car. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Pulling up to the house she could already tell it'd be perfect for what she needed. When she jumped out of Finn’s car she noticed Ben had been waiting across the street in the shade of a tree leaning on his bike she had made for him. </p>
<p>Ben wanted to run to her and kiss her senseless but until she was legally his he couldn't, they unfortunately still had to keep up appearances. He was here as her ‘employee’ not looking to see if he'd want to live here with her. </p>
<p>He walked over to her while Finn waited in the car acting as her driver, and he couldn't help himself, though he did look to make sure no one was watching and gave her a kiss on her forehead as he held her as close as possible real quick. </p>
<p>Rey blushed, “Ben, one more day, one more and we can get married. I talked to Padme earlier and she is going to help me alter my mother's dress. Oh but on my birthday tomorrow you and I are going to the courthouse to get legally married, so we won't have to rush the ceremony and nothing and no one can ruin it!” Cry Baby smiled, “Rey, that's perfect!” </p>
<p>She squeezed his hand, “One more day Ben! Now game faces, you're here to check the house but really you're here to see if it's a place you want to live in too. It's three beds, two baths and a two car garage. It's perfect on paper! I really hope it's the one...” Ben sighed then threw his leather jacket into Finn’s car, “I still can't believe how lucky I am to be the man you want. Alright let's go sweetheart!” </p>
<p>They both smiled as they made their way up the front walk and knocked on the front door. </p>
<p>A portly man with a kind smile opened the door, his smile faltered at seeing Ben but Rey was quick, “Mr. Jones? Hi I'm Rey, I spoke to you on the phone about the house, this is my employee since my fiance couldn't make it, he hired him for me to make sure the house is in good condition. I hope this isn't an issue sir?” Mr. Jones quickly recovered, thank goodness Ben left his “Cry Baby” jacket with Finn. “No of course not I understand completely, well come on in you two, I'll give you a tour.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The house was perfect. “Mr. Jones, my fiance and I would like to buy your house. I can stop by tomorrow with the full payment for it and sign all the papers if that's okay with you sir? It's a perfect home for us to start our family, after we are married of course.” Ben almost choked when Rey said family. He had never thought of having kids but if he was going to he'd be happy and honored to have them with her. He just hoped they didn't get his ears.</p>
<p>Mr. Jones looked elated and surprised, “That's wonderful news, congratulations on your upcoming nuptials by the way. I'll have the papers and the deed ready by tomorrow, what time should I expect you?” </p>
<p>Reyna thought for a moment, she has to wed Ben at the courthouse in the morning, then open a bank account so she can pay with a check, they'll probably be hungry after that, “I'll be here after five but before six pm if that's okay with you? Give us both the time we need to get everything in order?” </p>
<p>Mr. Jones smiled as he held out his hand to her, “You have a deal young lady. I'll see you tomorrow.” Rey smiled, "Thank you again Mr. Jones it's been a pleasure. Until tomorrow."</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The house was exactly what she needed And more! And it was ten thousand dollars cheaper than what she had so she could furnish it and set up the garage how she wanted. She might not need to buy a shop if she could get a permit to work on her property, it was big and there weren't many neighbours. </p>
<p>The best part, Ben loved it too! They all met back at Padme's who promptly demanded to see the ring on her finger and started talking about wedding plans. They told her about their plan to get legally married at the courthouse so her grandmother couldn't do anything about it and Padme agreed that'd be best, and said she'd be there as their witness. Cry Baby's gang wanted to be there too, and of course Finn wasn't going to miss it. </p>
<p>Padme told them all about her grandmother's arrest. If they were lucky she wouldn't get out before Rey and Ben said “I do”.</p>
<p>Rey finally felt like she had a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Let's get married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>The next morning Ben and Rey met at the courthouse. Rey was wearing a beautiful white sundress with her leather jacket and boots, and Cry Baby was wearing a black button up untucked with his leather jacket, black jeans and his boots.</p>
<p>The clerk looked at them like they were crazy.</p>
<p>They didn't care, they Were crazy, in love, getting married and all their friends and family were there to witness it! </p>
<p>They didn't have to but they both wanted to say their own vows. Holding hands and looking into each other's eyes as the rest of the world fell away.</p>
<p>“I, Reyna Elizabeth Kenobi, promise to never let you be lonely again, I promise to trust you with all my heart and I promise when things get hard I'll always have your back. I vow to be yours and only yours until my final breath and I vow that my love for you will only grow as it has since I met you nearly ten years ago. You are all I need in this life to be happy, I vow to do my best to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, you big ol' Cry Baby. My Cry Baby.” </p>
<p>She kissed his cheek then she showed him the ring she made for him. “I hope it fits, I made it from the scrap chrome from your motorcycle and inscribed it for you!”</p>
<p>Cry Baby took the ring and read Rey's inscription then caressed her face, “To the last breath. And every moment in between, my love.” Together they slipped the chrome ring on his finger and it fit perfectly. </p>
<p>Holding Rey's ring up he began his vows.</p>
<p>“I, Benjamin Skywalker Solo vow everything you just said but also I vow to make all your bad days better if I can, I vow to fight for you, and I promise I'll never let you feel lonely again too because you're not alone, you'll never be alone again. I vow to be faithful to you and only ever you, I will never want another, this I will swear on my life, which I give you permission to take if I ever do. And Rey, you already make me so happy, you don't need to do anything more than just be with me. I love you, my literal Rey of sunshine, till my last breath. And all the breaths in between. I'm forever yours darlin'.”</p>
<p>It really only took a few signatures then, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.” Cry Baby swept Rey up off her feet causing her to squeal in laughter and kissed her with ardor and passion that she would always match. </p>
<p>The spell was only broken when someone cleared their throat. Cry Baby put Rey down but kept her in his arms and they both turned to face the person who interrupted their marital bliss. </p>
<p>None other than Brendol and Armitage Hux were standing there. “Considering you're contracted to marry Armitage this marriage is null and void.” He looked smug but Reyna was more than prepared. “Considering that Mrs. Palpatine never truly had legal custody over me, your contract with her is null and void, she played you. Not to mention robbed you! I do hope you're not here to bail her out and waste more money on her, you'll never get it back.” Reyna laughed as Brendol snarled, “That's a lie! I've seen the papers!” Rey laughed harder, “No sir you saw convincing forgeries! Some of her best work honestly. Now excuse us we have other business to attend to.” Rey brought Ben's face to hers for one more passionate kiss then pulled back smiling at him. "I love you, Mr. Solo." Ben ran his thumb over her lip. "I love you, Mrs. Solo." Hand in hand Ben and Rey laughed at the fuming Hux’s steaming in their wake. </p>
<p>Reyna heard Armitage's nasally voice, “I don't understand father! You said she was mine!” Brendol snarled, “She is! Don't worry I'll fix this!” Rey turned around and hollered, “No you won't! I'm Mrs. Solo now and I've safe guarded myself from you and Mrs. Palpatine! You'll never get your hands on my inheritance! Besides, money is the least of your problems now! Extortion is a very serious crime Brendol Hux!” Brendol looked shocked that she knew. Rey just smiled and waved goodbye watching as a cop approached him, preparing to arrest him. Apparently the warrants were already out.</p>
<p>Everyone else laughed with them as they left the courthouse with the marriage certificate. Binding Ben and Rey together legally.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>After making a stop to pick up her hidden money Rey and Ben headed to the bank. “Maybe I should wait outside Rey.” Rey shook her head, “No, I can't very well create a joint checking account without you. Come on, this'll be satisfying and besides have you ever cared what anyone's thought of you before?” Cry Baby puffed up, “Hell no!” Rey smiled as he held the door open for her and they walked into the bank hand in hand.</p>
<p>The bank manager quickly spotted them thinking they were there to cause trouble and cut them off and sneered, “Can I help you?” Uncowed, Rey smiled, “I certainly hope so, we'd like to open a joint checking account.” The manager looked down his nose at them, “Well considering we deal in money and not used car parts I don't think this is the bank for you.” </p>
<p>Ben tensed but Rey was quicker letting her bag with thirty grand slip open. “You mean money like this? Or money like my fifty million inheritance I'll be getting very soon? Oh plus my hundred million I'll be getting on my twenty fifth birthday!” Rey smiled.</p>
<p>The bank manager’s jaw dropped, “Right this way please.” He gestured with a sickening smile, Rey just stood her ground, “You know I believe you were right, I don't think this bank is for us. Have a nice day.” Ben smiled, his strong beautiful woman! </p>
<p>As she and Ben turned to head out, the manager was calling after them trying to apologize. It was more than satisfying for them both. </p>
<p>“You knew he'd be like that didn't you?” Rey got an evil glint in her eye, “That's where the Palpatine's bank. I've noticed he used to treat my grandmother like a queen, but as her account thinned he started treating her differently, diverting her to someone below him. I have wanted to embarrass him like that in front of everyone for years!” Ben and Rey laughed so hard they had to stop walking for a moment as they made their way to the next bank. </p>
<p>“Rey, are you really worth a hundred and fifty million dollars?” Rey squeezed his hand, “Yes. Always have been.” Ben got a look on his face that Rey couldn't decipher, “Ben?” He sighed, “I didn't know that, you have to believe me, I married you today because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you smile.” </p>
<p>Rey laughed, “Ben, I know! Besides you married me and you're a Prince! I married you because I wanted to be Mrs. Solo, not princess Solo! Neither of us married for titles or money, we married for love. It's just money Ben, they print more of it everyday! But there's only one you and I wouldn't trade you for all the money in the world! Now don't worry about the money, we'll use it to help us start our business but then can leave it alone after we get our feet off the ground. I know we haven't talked about kids yet but if we have any we'll set the money aside for them and live off our own means! We are more than capable and could go the rest of our lives never touching that money. It's just something we have. That's it.” Ben sighed, “You're right, of course you're right! I just didn't think I'd ever have access to that much money in my life, not that I'm going to do anything with it without your permission.” </p>
<p>Rey just laughed, “Ben, if I trusted you with my virginity, with my life, then of course I trust you with every cent we have!” Ben looked confused,”We?” Rey huffed, “Yes ‘we' Ben! We're married! What's mine is yours!” </p>
<p>Ben took a minute to wrap his mind around that nugget.</p>
<p>They had no problems at the next bank and quickly completed their business. </p>
<p>Twenty thousand dollar check in hand and ten thousand in their joint checking account they left the bank and decided to get lunch before buying their house.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Enjoying their burgers, sharing a plate of fries and yummy chocolate shakes at a diner while holding hands the whole time, they talked about everything they wanted for their new house and the future. Both proudly sporting their wedding bands and just enjoying each other's company. It was domestic bliss and they were content to bask in it until they had to meet Mr. Jones.</p>
<p>Unfortunately their meal was interrupted by Bazine. </p>
<p>“Oh there you are Cry Baby! I've been looking for you everywhere! We were supposed to go to the doctor together! What happened to you?” </p>
<p>Bazine completely ignored Rey only having eyes for Ben. Though it was positively obvious she knew Rey was there.</p>
<p>“Why would I go to the hospital with you? Let me guess for a check up on the baby that's not mine?” He laughed, Bazine pouted, “It is your baby! Remember last month when we spent the night making love under the stars on your birthday?” </p>
<p>Ben laughed harder, “That sounds absolutely romantic and completely fake. I'd never make love to you, you know I'd never even think of touching you! Besides last month I was in juvie for two weeks, spent my birthday in there. So how could I have gotten you pregnant under the stars when I was locked up in cement walls? Nice try. Now get away from me!” </p>
<p>"Cry Baby, why can't you see you're meant to be with me? We could get married and have a wonderful life together, I'd give you everything you could ever want!" Cry Baby grimaced, "I do want all those things, just not with you!"</p>
<p>Bazine began to reach out for him but Rey grabbed her wrist in a bone crushing vice, barring her teeth in a snarl, “Touch him and I'll break your hand off. Now you heard him, he doesn't want anything to do with you, now get out.” </p>
<p>Ben smiled as he saw the murder in her eyes, Bazine must of too because as soon as Rey let go she ran. “Thanks wife!” Rey smiled, “Anytime hubby! I know she's crazy obsessed with you but I can't blame her, you're a fine ass catch!” Ben laughed, “Maybe, but I've already been caught and she needs to stop.” </p>
<p>Rey held his hand tracing his wedding band and sighed, “Yes she does. I think the more you push her away the harder she's gonna try, like you're challenging her to prove her worthy of you, in her mind. I don't know, but I do know that's not the last we'll see of her.” Ben sighed, “You're right but we'll handle it. Together.” Rey giggled, “Together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they finished they paid and left a nice tip. Then headed to buy the house.</p>
<p>The transaction took no time at all and they finally had a place to call their own. Signing the papers and deed together.</p>
<p>Mr. And Mrs. Solo.</p>
<p>With the help of all their friends and family it didn't take long to have the essentials moved in, and in honor of the newly weds Padme cooked dinner for everyone also making Rey a birthday/ wedding cake. </p>
<p>While everyone was busy Ben approached Padme, “Grandma, did you know Rey's worth a hundred and fifty million dollars?” </p>
<p>Padme smiled. “Yes, though that's not even half of what you're about to inherit!” Cry Baby looked confused, “What're you talkin' 'bout?” </p>
<p>Padme sighed, “Now that you're wed you'll be able to collect your inheritance of six hundred million dollars. You are a Prince ya know...” </p>
<p>Cry Baby's heart stopped. “What?! How much? That's impossible, why didn't I know about this?!” </p>
<p>Padme grabbed his face making him look her in the eyes, “If I'd of told you, you'd of married the first person with a skirt and a pulse to help our family, I wanted you to marry for love and you did. Don't tell Phas but she'll inherit just as much when she marries too. The lawyer will be here in a week to meet with you and give you your money..” </p>
<p>Cry Baby stumbled, “I have money…”</p>
<p>Well at least he didn't have to feel bad about relying on Rey, he could just pay her back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I can't lose you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>Cry Baby, Rey, Phasma, Padme, Poe, Hatchet Face, Finn, and Rose were all at Ben and Rey's New house having a celebratory dinner in honor of Ben and Rey tying the knot! Everyone was smiling and having a good time, sharing stories freely and having little food fights. </p>
<p>Rey smiled, never having known family could be like this, her eyes got a little misty. Cry Baby noticed the wistful look in his new wife's watery eyes. </p>
<p>He promised he'd always do whatever he's able to make her smile so he pulled her plate of cake to him and as she opened her mouth to probably yell at him he striked.</p>
<p>Rey laughed as Cry Baby pulled her onto his lap at the dinner table in front of his whole family/gang. She's never been so happy, and she will fight tooth and nail to keep what's hers. </p>
<p>Everyone laughed with the newly weds, who looked at one another as if they were fresh water in a desert. Cry Baby picked up some cake and finger fed it to her then Rey did the same for him. Everyone could see the love they had for each other and it was beautiful. </p>
<p>It pulled something fierce on Padme's heartstrings knowing her grandson was happy and that little girl she took under her wing all those years ago was the one to make him so, also making Rey happy just by being with him. </p>
<p>Then Phasma stood with one hand on her pregnant belly and another on a glass, “I'd like to make a toast to the newest member of the CryBaby gang and to my new sister! I'd say break his heart and I'll break your face but I'm not confident in my ability to do so, also I can clearly see you two are very happily in love and it's extremely doubtful that either of you would ever want out of your marriage no matter what life throws at you.. So to Cry Baby and his Scavenger!” </p>
<p>Everyone cheered, whistled and clapped before toasting, “To Cry Baby and his Scavenger!”</p>
<p>Cry Baby placed his hand on Rey's cheek caressing her face gently before leaning in to give her a toe curling kiss getting some catcalls from their friends. </p>
<p>Today was truly a day of celebration. Not only was it Rey's 18th birthday but Ben and Rey were married. Rey also bought the house from Mr. Jones after opening their checking account and Judge Organa was able to give the state some of the evidence on Mrs. Palpatine's past crimes denying her the chance of bail and adding some serious charges to her little one of filing a false police report. Not to mention the arrest of Brendol Hux, Gene Pryde, Carl Canady, and the owner of the orphanage Mrs. Jada Fett.</p>
<p>For the first time in practically ten years Rey was free to be who she wanted and to do what she wanted. Not to mention being legally married to the love of her life. </p>
<p>“So Rey, now that you can do what you want, what do you want to do?” Finn asked. Rey looked at Ben, “Well first I want to have a wedding, then I'd like to see if I can get a permit for working out of the garage of our new house or open my own, then I know I'm gonna have to fight for my inheritance against Mrs. Palpatine even though I've already fulfilled the one stipulation stopping me from getting it. I found out that she made it so I couldn't touch it until I was married. I know she meant to have me marry Armitage Hux but that wasn't stipulated on the terms. Once the dust is settled and I've provided my witness testimonies then I'd like to take my husband here on a honeymoon. Maybe to Naboo? If that's something you'd want Cry Baby? But what about you, love, what do you want to do now that you can do anything you want?” </p>
<p>Ben smiled and pulled her closer, “As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter where we are, you know that. As for what I want to do, I'd be very happy and honored to help you get your garage set up. Help hire people to help out too, though I'm sure we could do it together no problem.” </p>
<p>Rey hugged him closer, “That sounds like a plan. What about your music? You're still going to do that right?” Everyone seemed interested in his answer, “Oh! Of course darlin’ I'll never give that up!” </p>
<p>Rey clapped and bounced in his lap and everyone cheered, “I was thinking, there's a place in town where they let you cut your own records, you could get your music out there, the CryBaby Combo’s music is very good and I think if you get more people to hear it you all could make quite a profit off something you all love to do! And it's not too much of a cost. I'd be happy to pay for your first record!” </p>
<p>Cry Baby looked elated then faux pouted, “You're not exactly making me look very good here, as the man it's my responsibility to pay for our house, honeymoon, and anything else your heart desires!” </p>
<p>Rey smacked his chest playfully, “As your partner in life it does NOT matter who pays for what, only that we do it together. So as my husband and partner do you agree? Oh! And as for your man hood, I'd be more than happy to make it up to you, tonight being our first night as man and wife…” </p>
<p>She bit her lip and smiled then ran her finger down his chest, then as he gripped her harder and his muscles tensed, that was her only warning before she was tossed over his shoulder and carried to their new bedroom squealing in laughter as the catcalls and wolf whistles faded into laughter.</p>
<p>Once he closed the door Cry Baby slowly  slid Rey down the front of his body gently placing her on her feet. Her face was flushed and her smile glittering, he breathed deeply admiring her and thinking of what she said earlier about money. </p>
<p>He hoped this wouldn't change things between them. “Rey, I need to tell you something I just found out today.” Rey caressed his face trying to soothe the worry lines away, “Whatever it is we can get through it together, right?” </p>
<p>He took a deep breath, “Rey, my grandma just told me that now that I'm married I'm able to collect my inheritance, of six hundred million dollars..” He bit his bottom lip waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p>
<p>Rey just smiled, “And?” </p>
<p>Ben's jaw went slack, “And? Rey I had no idea I had that money coming to me, I don't want this to come between us!” Rey frowned, “Was my money going to come between us? I thought we already discussed this! We married for love, didn't we? Ben it's just money, but like I said before, there's only one you and there's only one me.” </p>
<p>Ben smiled then leaned in to kiss her senseless. “You are better than any words could describe!” She giggled as he began herding her to the bed while she reached up to unzip her dress letting it fall to the floor. </p>
<p>It didn't matter that they had guests, neither cared what anyone heard coming from the room, they're married. </p>
<p>He still looked troubled so Rey caressed his face and tried to soothe his worries. She really didn't care that they had money, it didn't make them any better or worse, rich or broke, as long as they had each other it didn't matter.</p>
<p>“Ben, I love you, just you! What more can I do to convince you of that? That I only care about you, not your title, not your money that not even you knew about, just you! If it really bothers you this much maybe we should donate most of it, but it really doesn't matter to me what we do with it, all I care about is you!” </p>
<p>Ben sighed as he ran his hands over Rey's body, “You're right, I'm sorry, I just never had money and now we're going to have so much of it, I'm scared it'll change us.. I'm scared it'll break us and I'd hate to lose you over anything. You're all I need to be happy, I don't want that to change..” Rey sighed, “Ben, it'll only change us if we let it. So let's not let it! Come on lover, partner, are you with me on this? Money will come and go but you'll always have me as long as you want me. To our last breath Ben.” He pulled her close, “To our last breath, I'm with you Rey, always. I'm so sorry, you're right, just because we have money doesn't change who we are. All I need is you!” Rey smiled relieved, ”Good! Now it is our wedding night..” </p>
<p>Ben looked at her in her underwear and growled as his lust for her grew and tackled her onto the bed, making her burst into shrieking giggles. </p>
<p>They took nothing slow as they practically ripped all their clothes off. Ben tried to get on top of her but Rey pushed him back to settle on his hunches. </p>
<p>He looked confused until she crawled into his lap and placed his tip at her entrance. She smirked as he growled and buried himself into her to the hilt. They paused for a moment to kiss each other tenderly, then the tender burned away as they ravaged each other.</p>
<p>Rey rode him as he pounded upwards to meet her thrusts, their bodies slapping together wetly, their hands caressed and pulled and scratched, as they were fast approaching their peak. </p>
<p>Cry Baby grabbed her hair pulling her head back as he attacked her throat with his lips and teeth. Rey wailed at the pleasure pain and felt herself quiver around his iron hard cock. </p>
<p>Rey bounced in his lap faster, riding him harder. The noises they made were inhuman. A gasp was his only warning before Rey's muscles seized and a wail tore from her throat. <br/>Cry Baby grabbed her legs pulling them around his back then cradled her head as he landed on her then pushed her legs up and pounded into her chasing his release. </p>
<p>He thumbed her clit trying to pull one more from her before he finished. Shortly he began to feel his spine tingle, fortunately he also felt her flutter around him again. </p>
<p>“Come on Rey, one more, cum with me. We can do it, come on beautiful! Together!” His voice threw her over and she barely made a sound as her orgasm tore through her again but feeling her cum again Cry Baby shouted his release trying to muffle it in the crook of her neck. </p>
<p>Rey gasped, “Oh, Ben, that was perfect.” He pulled up to look into her eyes breathing heavily, “Yeah it was. Absolutely perfect, but probably just cause you're perfect.” Rey rolled her eyes, "That was so cheesy Ben!"</p>
<p>They both laughed breathlessly as he rolled off her but pulled her to him and caressed her lovingly as they both got comfortable. </p>
<p>As Rey got her breath back she felt her face flush as she asked, “How much do you think they heard?” </p>
<p>Outside the room they heard everyone laugh then Poe yelled, “We heard ALL of it!” </p>
<p>Rey looked at Ben and they both broke out in hysterics. </p>
<p>Not sorry at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pay me in blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>The next day while running errands to fill their cupboards and finish furnishing their house, Rey had the misfortune of running into none other than Bazine. After yesterday she felt like she was being followed, of course Bazine was going to try and make her leave Ben alone. </p>
<p>Well that's never happening.</p>
<p>“Hi, I'm Bazine, and you are?”<br/>“Busy.” Rey tried to move past but Bazine got in her way, “Fine I'll get straight to the point, you need to back off my man!” </p>
<p>Rey laughed, “I'm sorry but I'm only interested in my own man, I think you have me confused with someone else. Now excuse me.” Bazine grabbed a hold of Rey's cart, “No. I'm not confused you are, Cry Baby is my man! So back off or you'll be sorry!” </p>
<p>Rey was going to teach this bitch a lesson she's never going to forget. She cleared her throat to keep her anger in check and made sure to put her left hand to the side to hide her wedding ring Bazine hadn't noticed yet, she used her best innocent scared square voice to lull Bazine into thinking she held any power “I think this isn't the place for this conversation, is there somewhere more private we can discuss this issue?” </p>
<p>Bazine smiled thinking she was the predator and whispered to Rey, “Yes I agree, let's go outside. I think the back would be best, these are private matters we need to discuss.” </p>
<p>Together they walked out of the store though Rey made sure to stay behind Bazine without it looking like she was following her and immediately made their way to the back. </p>
<p>On the way Rey was watching Bazine start to tense like she was going to pounce and Rey looked around for a gag as she stealthily pulled a switchblade from her pocket. </p>
<p>She spotted a rag on the ground and picked it up. When Bazine practically sprinted around the corner of the building leading to the back Rey knew she planned to sucker punch her. ‘This was going to be too easy’. </p>
<p>Just as predicted a fist came flying from a snarling Bazine who looked shocked when Rey merely knocked it away then grabbed her arm pulling her forward to knee her in her diaphragm knocking the wind out of her. </p>
<p>In her daze Rey was able to shove the dirty makeshift rag gag into her mouth and slammed Bazine into the wall pinning her to it with her forearm. </p>
<p>Rey flipped the switchblade open right before Bazine’s eyes and held the point less than an inch from her right eye. </p>
<p>“I already know you're going to tell me that Cry Baby is yours because you're ‘pregnant’ with his baby, I know you are insanely obsessed with making him yours, I know everything about you Bazine, now here's what you don't know. I know you're not pregnant with Cry Baby's bastard because we took each other's virginity almost 3 nights ago, I know he's not yours and never was nor will be because he and I are married. Married! I'm wearing his mother's, and Padme's engagement ring, a family heirloom. We bought a house together and even have a joint checking account. We are bound in every physical and legal way possible, So. Leave my husband alone or I will literally cut off your nose to spite your face! Now I know I made myself clear, and my husband will tell me if you ever bother him again, and if you do I can promise you there is no where you could go that I won't find you and when I do I'll only be starting with your nose. Now since I know you're hard headed and probably think I'm just talking big I'll be leaving a few reminders.” </p>
<p>Rey smiled viscously as she began to carve the word ‘whore' deep into Bazine's right forearm. Even with her screaming into the very helpful gag and struggling to break free she was no match for Rey and her surprising strength. </p>
<p>After she was done with that she grabbed Bazine's jaw and held her face steady as she brought the blade right below her left eye causing Bazine to struggle anew, though Bazine was still no match for Rey who carved an ‘xo,s’ right at the top of her cheek so she'll always have the reminder every time she looked into a mirror. </p>
<p>“There! Perfect! Now, you won't be bothering me or my husband again will you?” Bazine shook her head no vigorously, though she was already plotting her revenge. Rey could see this wouldn't stop her and was looking forward to dismembering her. </p>
<p>“Good! Glad we could come to an agreement!” And with that she reached up to grab Bazine by her hair and smashed her head against the wall effectively knocking her out, then proceeded to tear her clothes apart, make it look like a revenge rape and also shredding them so she couldn't be decent no matter what, she'd have way too much flesh showing when she went looking for help. </p>
<p>After that was done she kicked her hard between her legs, a few times. Then a few more. Then a few more just to be sure, but mostly because she hated her.</p>
<p>Then used the rag to clean her knife of any blood, fixed her hair and clothes making sure she was presentable and walked back into the store to finish her shopping like she hadn't left at all.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When Bazine came to it was night and she had no memory of how she got here. She didn't even know where here was and when she tried to look around she nearly vomited, not only from the searing pain in her head but also from the pain on her face, arm and in between her legs. </p>
<p>That's when she noticed her clothes were in shreds and though it had started scabbing over the word ‘whore' was carved into her arm. Slowly she got to her feet and tried to walk to find someone to help her. Every step was like being stabbed in between her legs but she couldn't remember anything about what happened to her.</p>
<p>After walking a bit she rounded the store that thankfully hadn't closed yet and covered herself as best as she could and hollered, “HELP! Please anyone help me!” A few seconds later the store manager a heavy set man saw her and paled, he took off his coat and put it over her for modesty, it was a wholesome family run business after all. </p>
<p>“Jon! Call the police boy! Tell them to bring an ambulance there's a woman who's been attacked! Can you tell me what happened?” </p>
<p>Bazine started crying, “I don't remember, I don't know, I don't remember anything, I think I was violated but I'm unsure, really I'm only basing that on the pain I feel…” the man cringed, she did look like she was violently raped. </p>
<p>“Just breathe miss, the authorities are on their way, they'll get you patched up.” Bazine cried harder at this man being so nice to her, she didn't deserve it. </p>
<p>Very shortly the police arrived, it took them two hours to get her calmed down enough for questioning during which time her physical wounds were tended to. Due to the damage they deemed it a rape, she was badly bruised and swollen.</p>
<p>Though her head injury kept her from being very helpful in finding her attacker, the only clue was the “S” signed onto her face.</p>
<p>“How about you rest and see if your memory comes back in the morning?” Bazine nodded and laid down on the hospital bed, “Yes, thank you.” </p>
<p>The cop looked at her with pity. Though her reputation did precede her. This was probably done by someone she had used as revenge.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“Ben! I'm home!” he came sliding around the corner in his socks and picked her up, twirling her around as he kissed her all over her face. </p>
<p>Rey giggled thinking of how much like a puppy dog he was with her. He set her down though he didn't let her go, “How was your day? You get everything taken care of?” </p>
<p>Rey smiled, “Yes I did! And a little more! Bazine cornered me at the store today, and I made her pay. In blood.” </p>
<p>Ben looked concerned and elated all at once, “Rey, what if she tells the cops it was you?” Rey rubbed his arms soothingly, “They won't believe I could've done it, I made it look like she was raped as well as carving ‘whore’ into her arm and ‘xo,s’ on her face. The S stands for scavenger and only a select few know it's me. So if she bothers you again you tell me.” </p>
<p>Ben kissed her, turned on by her bloodlust for those who'd hurt them, “Of course. Anything for you!” Rey stroked his ears, a favorite spot of his she found. “How was your day, love? How did the recording session go?” Ben became ecstatic! “Oh Rey it was wonderful! To hear my music played back, I mean I knew we were good but I didn't know we were that good! I'm so glad you came up with the idea, honestly I can never thank you enough! I want you on the next record though please! We're taking it to the radio station tomorrow, speaking of which could I bribe them with fifty if they refuse to listen to it?” Rey sighed, “When are you going to accept that it's your money too?” Ben pouted, “When I add to it..” Rey pulled him down for a kiss. “Ben, what's mine is yours. But we can talk about it more later, so let's get dinner started!” Ben smirked and scooped Rey up bridal style carrying her to the kitchen.</p>
<p>That night they were completely moved in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Court and obsession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p>
<p>Ben and Rey woke with the sun the next morning, wrapped around each other as they found themselves every morning. Rey had to go to the courthouse today to fight her grandmother for her inheritance. Padme gave her the name of a good lawyer who took her case pro bono. Mr. Ackbar assured her it'd be no issue with the trial for her other crimes and that Reyna had also fulfilled the stipulations put on her inheritance by Mrs. Palpatine. </p>
<p>Today Ben was going to get his music on the radio but after he went with Rey to the trial.</p>
<p>They showered together a new favorite of theirs, Cry Baby loved when Rey would turn around and let him fuck her from behind as the water ran down them. Then they got ready. </p>
<p>Ben hated the square clothes Rey had got him and altered for him but promised him he only had to wear it for court.</p>
<p>It was funny looking into their closet, Rey's side was half square half drape and his side was all drape with a total of three square outfits.</p>
<p>Rey made them a breakfast of eggs, buttered toast and bacon with coffee and orange juice while dancing to the radio playing in the background.</p>
<p>Ben smiled happily knowing this is his life. Waking up wrapped around the one person who has always loved him for him, having conversations about what they want for their future and the near constant mind blowing sex. It's certainly not how he had imagined his life turning out, not even in his best case scenario fantasies, but fuck if he'd trade a moment of it for anything. </p>
<p>Not even the bad. Not that there's been any.</p>
<p>During breakfast they got a call from Padme wishing Rey good luck and Rey told her about her encounter with Bazine. They both laughed. Then shortly after said their goodbyes.</p>
<p>As soon as they were done Ben did the dishes, they made a great team and he found he loved it even more than he thought he would. </p>
<p>Rey grabbed his hands after he'd dried them off and began slow dancing with him. No words were needed as they danced together around their kitchen. When the song ended they happily kissed and made their way out to head to the courthouse.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Entering the courtroom Rey saw Mrs. Palpatine in black and white stripes and metal bracelets. It was more than satisfying to see the woman who constantly boasted “Image is everything” look an absolute mess. She even looked older than her age. It was wonderful, Rey thought.</p>
<p>When her grandmother looked at her she tried to look hateful but came off looking truly scared. Rey smiled viciously at her and Mrs. Palpatine paled. They all rise for Judge Organa and retook their seats.</p>
<p>“We're here today to discuss the terms of Mrs. Reyna Kenobi Solo's inheritance. I have gone over the evidence provided by both parties and rule in favor of Mrs. Solo. She has fulfilled the stipulations of her inheritance having married Mr. Solo and moreover Mrs. Palpatine had never had custody or the right to put stipulations on her inheritance.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Palpatine stood up, “That's not true! I adopted Reyna ten years ago! I provided the paperwork proving the adoption legal!” </p>
<p>Judge Organa sighed, “The papers you provided as evidence are forgeries. Honestly Mrs. Palpatine, considering you're about to be on trial for multiple murders, black mail, bribery, forgery, and many other charges, your granddaughter's inheritance is the least of your worries. I also grant Reyna the Palpatine estate that is also a part of her inheritance as well as everything inside it. Furthermore she will receive the rest of her inheritance at the age of twenty five. All you need to do to collect your inheritance is meet with Mr. Andor. He'll have everything transferred and set up for you.”</p>
<p>“My house?! She was never meant to inherit my house!” Mrs. Palpatine screamed. Judge Organa sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>“According to Sheev’s will, his estate has been willed to his blood relative. The house has always been Reyna's, not yours Mrs. Palpatine. Honestly I think you need to get some perspective, considering you'll never be seeing that house again. Court adjourned.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled as her grandmother struggled against the officers dragging her back to her cell screaming at Rey how she was going to pay. Rey didn't care, not only could she protect herself but she could protect everyone she cared about.<br/>Rey just giggled and waved, "Bye grandma! You always said black and white were classy together! Have fun doing menial labor for the rest of your life!"</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>That same morning Bazine was released from the hospital with some ointment for her wounds and a prescription for painkillers. She still couldn't remember what happened to her and was pissed they were releasing her, she thought her attack deserved more attention than it got, there wasn't even a news report! </p>
<p>At least being released she could go see Cry Baby, he's sure to care about what happened to her.</p>
<p>She got a ride from an officer to make sure she got home okay. “Here's my card, call me if you can remember anything about the attack.” As soon as she took the card he sped off. </p>
<p>She honestly couldn't believe how she was being treated by people, like they thought she deserved it! Little did she know that's exactly what everyone thought.</p>
<p>First she made her way to the pharmacy and picked up her prescriptions, then took two pain killers and began to make her way to Cry Baby's house at Turkey Point.</p>
<p>It took her awhile but she finally made it and knocked on the door. Padme opened it and scowled. “What do you want?” </p>
<p>Bazine held herself taller, “I really need to speak to Cry Baby, I was attacked and I need to talk to him about it, I-I lost his baby because of it…” Padme looked her over, she knew what Rey had done to her when she spoke to them this morning but of course she wanted to piss Bazine off. </p>
<p>“You look fine to me, and that gauze can be bought at any five and dime.” Bazine ripped the bandage off her face, “I'm not faking this! I need Cry Baby!” </p>
<p>Padme snarled, “NO! You need to leave Cry Baby alone! He's married! And it ain't to you!” Bazine felt faint, “He's married?! But he and I are meant to be together! I don't understand!? When did he get married? Who did he marry?” </p>
<p>Padme wasn't inclined to answer any of Bazine's pathetic questions. “Look he doesn't live here anymore, and if you try to bother him again he'll have a restraining order put on ya! Just leave him alone Bazine!” Then Padme slammed the door in her face.</p>
<p>Bazine tried to run away but the pain between her legs made her fall injured side face first in the dirt. She cried out as both injuries flared in white hot pain. But neither compared to the pain in her heart. How could he do that to her? Marry someone else? He's hers! She has to fix this!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>